Fate: Coveted Wish
by SullenGeorge
Summary: After the 5th Holy Grail War. Lord El-Melloi II chose to destroy the Greater Grail of Fuyuki. Before he could however, the Greater Grail was stolen. 10 years later, the Church has announced the start of a new Holy Grail War located in New York City. The unknown Mage that stole the Greater Grail has a plan 20 years in the making. What could his ultimate goal be?
1. Prologue

In London, England, within the Clock Tower of the Mage's Association, Lord El-Melloi II sits in a room across from a another person, smoking on his third cigarette.

"Lord El-Melloi, are you listening to me?"

He takes another drag from his cigarette then looks at the man sitting across from him. "I heard every word. Just trying to get my thoughts in order. Repeat it for me please."

"I said, that the Holy Grail War has officially begun it's starting process. The church just declared it."

Lord El-Melloi gave a heavy sigh and started to rub his temples. "How did this happen..."

"This might be the biggest blunder in your entire life Lord El-Melloi. Having the Greater Grail stolen from right under your nose by some rogue mages while you were fighting the Association. Almost like an amateur."

"It wasn't just me that messed up, the Association failed to notice during the conflict as well. Everybody failed in seizing the grail."

The man sitting across from El-Melloi stood up and went to the door. "Doesn't matter who failed or how, the point is there will be another Grail war. And this time, its located in the worst possible place on Earth."

The door shut and Lord El-Melloi was left alone to his thoughts. He took a long drag from the almost finished cigarette. "New York City. The gem of The United States of America. I doubt we are gonna be able to cover this up."

* * *

**New York City, Long Island**

Inside a relatively unknown church, a priest is kneeling before the altar with his hands in prayer. The heavy doors behind him then loudly creak open.

"So, did you notify the church?" A man with a green fedora and blue vest walks into the church. His footsteps resonating like thunder until he plops himself down in one of the many seats.

The priest stands up and releases his hands. "Yes, I have reported to them of the Holy Grail War. Now all we must do is wait."

The man in the fedora gives a wide grin. "Finally, this 20 year hell is gonna end."

"Do you think your plan will work Jesemir? The odds are stacked against you."

"Oh the plan will work. This is the Fuyuki grail after all. It's the only Holy Grail that could even work. I even tinkered with it a little bit so it's definitely gonna work. I just have to be wary of what's gonna happen when this whole thing kicks off."

The priest turned to face the man. "Well, I wish you luck on your endeavor rogue mage." The priest gave a pure smile.

The man jumped off his seat and went for the door. "Be sure to notify me when Masters arrive and they summon their servants." He gave a wave as he left the building.

The priest turned back to the alter, closed his eyes, and put his hands in prayer. "O lord, please have mercy on those of men who wishes for the impossible." He murmured a small prayer to himself.

* * *

**May 12, 2015**

The priest sits in his study writing on a piece of paper.

_Forgive me for failing to contact you. The church has been constantly asking for information regarding this grail war and I must notify you that I am being monitored by them. Let me get to the point, since our contact two weeks ago, two masters have arrived in the city and informed me of their participation. One master is directly from the Clock Tower and the other is a freelancer formerly from the Atlas Institute. _

**May 27, 2015**

_I regret to inform you that there will be a change in your plan. The church has informed me that they will be sending someone to accompany me as assistant overseer for the grail war. My responses to them have been very vague and they have chosen to take matters into their own hands. Forgive me, but this may be the last letter I will be able to contact you with. Another master has arrived within the city as well, and the two that were here have already summoned the Archer and Caster servants, but you probably already knew that. May we next speak under better circumstances._


	2. Alter Ego

**May 30, 2015**

**New York City, Manhattan **

The door to the small apartment opens, and a man walks inside. He goes to his fridge and pulls out a bottle of water that he drains in 10 seconds. Then he goes to the phone sitting on a glass table and presses a button.

_You have 2 new messages_

_*Beep*_

_"Hey Sato, I just missed you apparently. I was going to say that my wife won't be able to pick up the kids tomorrow so I will have to do it. Do you mind if you can go pick up the present we ordered? I would really appreciate it."_

_*Beep*_

_"Hello there Mr. Umagami, we regret to inform you that the package you ordered has been delayed. Please refer to our website or give us a call back to request a re-shipping."_

_*Beep*_

_No new messages_

Sato turns on his t.v then goes into his bedroom. He comes back holding a package that had arrived the day before. He tears at the package with his hands revealing a box. He opens the box and pulls out a book. It had no title with a simple beige cover.

He went into the bedroom again and came back with a large ancient looking suitcase. He set the suitcase down and stood in the middle of the living room. He put his hands together in the form of prayer.

The air in the room went tense and all color dimmed. His hands moved making signs, then everything reverted to normal. A barrier had been set.

He opened the suitcase and pulled out many tools. He picked up a decorative knife then held his hand over the book.

His blood pooled over the cover and started to drip of the sides. The book glowed and grew in size until it popped open by itself.

"Finally! Not another fake, but a real copy!" He fell to his knees and was cheering to himself quietly.

Sato looked at the contents of the book with a sparkle in his eyes. "Now I can finally prove to them that I was justified in my actions."

**3 Hours Later**

Sato was dripping with sweat and breathing heavily. "I guess, it's about a good as time as any."

He grabbed a nearby towel and started cleaning up the floor. Red liquid stained the center of the room.

Sato picked up the human skull in the center of the magic circle and wiped it clean. He picked up all the tools and did the same, then put everything back in the suitcase.

He grabbed a nearby trash bag and went to the corner of the room. Putting on gloves, he picked up the remains of the small cat and put them into the trash bag.

He returned to the magic circle in the center of the room. "I think this is enough blood.."

He put his hands in prayer and stood silently.

"Silver and iron to the origin"

"Gem and archduke of contracts to the cornerstone"

"The ancestor is my great master Daiki Umagami"

"The alighted wind becomes a wall, the gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate"

"Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill, Fill"

"Repeat every five times"

"Simply, shatter once filled"

"I announce"

"My will shall create thy body, and thy sword shall create my fate, in accordance with the holy grail, if you abide by this reason, then answer"

"I hereby swear, I will be all that is good in the eternal world, I will dispose all the evil of the eternal world"

"You, seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of the Scales!"

A bright light surged throughout the room.

Sato uncovered his eyes and looked at the center of the room.

There stood, a woman wearing Buddhist robes, with a slit in the dress revealing the left leg, and a gold necklace.

Sato stared at her face with absolute shock and awe. "A-a-are y-you..."

The woman gave a sweet smile, enough to blind any person. "Fufu, so you recognize me. My my, I never would have expected that."

Sato fell on his behind and was barely coherent. Sweat was forming rapidly on his forehead.

"Alter Ego, Kiara Sessyoin, I have come to answer the voice calling for salvation."

She took a step forward and Sato crawled back. "H-how could it be you!? How are you here!?"

"Fufu, why you summoned me of course. I am a heroic spirit after all."

Sato coudln't take his eyes off of her. He had even yet to blink since he saw her. He leaned forward, and crawled into a ball, and put his hands in prayer. "My saint, my religion, oh Sessyoin..."

Sato was praising her with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. "You are here, you are really here!"

Kiara was clearly puzzled. "I apologize, but I no longer have any disciples, so I'm afraid I don't know you..."

Sato's eyes grew wide and he stood straight up. "Please do not concern yourself with me! I am merely a private follower, one who decided to adopt your ways recently. Of course I would be completely unknown!"

"I see." the puzzled look disappeared and returned to that light smile.

Sato realized she was looking into his eyes. His heart stopped and his mind emptied. Those eyes were so pure, so heavenly, so disgusted. His spine froze and so did his blood. His body felt cold and empty. He wasn't even breathing.

"Master." Kiara asked in a most sweet and alluring tone.

Sato returned to reality and almost collapsed from the pressure. "Y-yes Saint Sessyoin?"

"What is your name?"

"R-Ryuuji..." He said this with no hesitation and relief in his voice. Then he finally blinked.

"Wait, no,I mean, Sato, Sato Umagami." His thoughts were returning and he could feel his heart beating again.

"My my, aren't you forgetful master. Well, you can refer to me as just Sessyoin, or, Kiara if it is easier. Oh, but don't forget this is a Holy Grail War, so refer to my class as much as possible please."

Sato walked past Kiara to a chair. He avoided eye contact and kept a distance from her. But, her scent was alluring, and she radiated a heavenly aura. It took everything he had to avoid her in every possible manner.

"I-I am curious about that actually. You said Alter Ego? I was attempting to summon the Assassin class. I didn't know there were more classes aside from the seven others."

"Fufu, lets say I am an...exception to that rule. Alter Ego is a very special class you see, and can only be summoned under very strict circumstances, and it seems this Holy Grail War is one of those."

"I see." Sato was ruminating on those thoughts while keeping his eyesight away from Kiara.

"Master, do you perhaps have a plan for the war?" Kiara stepped towards her master.

Sato flinched and leaped to the other side of the room. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were bloodshot. "Stay away!"

Kiara was visibly confused. That was only her second step she had taken within the decently sized apartment.

"Please, just don't come close to me.I am not worthy to be in your presence, let alone talk with you. It's too much for me to handle right now." He got up and ran into his bedroom, then came back with a pillow and blanket.

"I-I would like to rest for the night. We can discuss more in the morning. Please Sessyoin, take my bedroom." Sato entered the guest room and left Kiara alone in the living room.

She walked to the window and gazed out only to see the building across. "Fufu, this will be a very interesting experience for me."

* * *

**First time I have written something like this. Got some inspiration for a unique grail war and couldn't let it go. Also gonna say this now, only Servants from Fate/Grand Order will be appearing in this because I believe we have reached a point where there are so many servants and not enough stuff including them. And if you are wondering why I chose these specific servants is because they are the ones that are severely underutilized for what kinda servants they are. And the rating is the way is it is because of stuff. Fate has never been all happy good stuff, but also not overly horrendous so I will do my best to keep it within the boundaries Fate has set and also by the sites rules. I'm also gonna try to stick to the actual lore as closely as possible but I may have to bend stuff here and there to fit the story. And lastly I will try to update this at least once a week or whenever inspiration hits me. Look forward to the next one.**


	3. Caster

**May 30, 2015**

**New York City, Manhattan**

A man was sitting in a coffee shop all alone.

He had no phone, no magazine, no computer, no newspaper, and no briefcase. He just sat in his chair sipping coffee and staring out the window.

This is Lorenz Steiner, a mage from the Clocktower. He arrived in this far off city over two weeks ago. Shortly after that he summoned his servant Caster.

Since he summoned his servant, he has spent much time going out into the city and exploring.

Truth be told, he didn't really like going back to his hideout. The servant he summoned was one he didn't expect and loathes them to a certain degree.

He finished his drink and left the shop. Traveling three blocks away he arrived at a partially rundown warehouse. It had close proximity to many apartment complexes nearby which was least favorable for a Holy Grail War.

He was a mage after all so he lived in secrecy. A place like New York City is a horrible place for mages to battle to the death.

He entered the warehouse and came up to a large wall, then walked through it.

Inside was just like any other mage's Workshop. Research materials, artifacts, and tools were neatly organized all around.

At the edge of the room, a small figure was standing in front of a workbench with two floating books at their side.

"Caster, what are you doing? The workshop is secure, we don't need any more unnecessary dolls to defend the place."

"Your magecraft is weak so I have to compensate for it with the power of Mahatma. I wish for you to learn from this as well. And these aren't dolls, its colonel!"

Steiner had an expressionless face, but his fist was clenched. Being called inferior would anger any mage, but the truth is he knows his servant is right. He may have many magic circuits, but their output is low. He can use many types of magic, but they are weak and limited.

To be judged by the creator of Theosophy no less is a most humiliating thing.

"I say again Steiner, if you wish to abandon the ways of the Association and want to learn of Mahatma I will gladly show you the way." She turned to Steiner with a large grin on her face.

The mage sat down and sighed. "I refuse and I will continue to do so Mrs. Blavatsky."

She gave a displeasing look then turned back to her work. "So, how has exploring the city been. I must say, all these large buildings block the beautiful sky, its disappointing."

"The city is large, there are far too many people, and the collateral damage will be massive. I have tried to locate other masters or any trace of magic but have found nothing so far. My familiars aren't finding anything even though I am keeping watch on the church."

"A shame then. My searches have come up cold as well, they seem to know we are looking for them."

"We don't know how many master are here, we don't know how many servants have been summoned, and our methods of search are failing. The situation is dire."

"Calm down Steiner, the Grail War has yet to even begin. You are expecting too much too soon."

"This Grail War must end as soon as possible. The existence of mages and magic will be revealed to the world. Not I or the Association can stop that. The most I can do is let as little as possible be revealed. To do that the masters must be eliminated as soon as the war starts."

Caster didn't say anything but looked almost as if she was pitying her master.

Steiner stood up and went for the exit.

"I am going to expand my search radius and I want you to do the same. How much longer before you can turn this place into a temple?"

A little doll flew into the back of Steiner and almost made him trip.

"Steiner! Don't just leave after returning. You are pushing yourself far too early! You can relax and prepare for now."

Caster stopped working and now had her arms crossed like she was scolding a child.

Steiner couldn't help but look at her with disdain.

"The temple will be ready by tomorrow. We can observe how the other master will react within the coming days. With guidance from Mahatma, we can prepare better to win this war!" A smug smile was on her face and she was standing proud. The dolls floating around her were nodding in agreement.

Steiner regained his posture and opened the door. "Good, the temple will surely guarantee a level of power the other servants won't have. I will return in 4 hours."

Caster was now left to her own devices. "Ahhh! Those stubborn Association mages! Never compromising unless it benefits them, so frustrating!"

She was waving her arms like having a tantrum. Then she calmed down and slumped down in a chair.

"Olcott, all I want is for him to see Mahatma, why must he be so difficult?" She held one of the dolls in her hand and looked at it in the eyes. It nodded its head many times and was flailing about.

"I know, but he has so much potential, I wouldn't want it to go to waste." She curled up and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes of silence she jumped out of her seat. "I got it! Mahatma has shown me a vision. I know the perfect way to get his attention." She had a spark in her eyes and went to a bookshelf and picked out dozens of them with the dolls getting tools and artifacts.


	4. Archer and Saber

**May 30, 2015**

**New York City, Brooklyn**

At the top floor of a four star hotel, sits a peculiar mage dazing out the window, admiring the Brooklyn Bridge.

She looked tired and upset. Bags were under her eyes and her clothes were dirty and messy. The room around her however, was neat and spotless. Like she wasn't even living in the room temporarily.

The light from the sun shone bright through the window, but the heat was relaxing. Her eyes started to flicker and soon they closed shut and she was off to sleep.

"Master, I have returned from my scouting." The calm voice filled the room and a figure appeared out of thin air. He wore a blindingly white garb with an air of divinity around him.

He noticed the sleeping figure and then walked to the window. His body blocked the warm sunlight from seeping in.

The sleeping figure stirred and then slowly opened her eyes. "Eh, Archer, back so soon?" She lifted herself and looked hazily at the man before her.

"Yes, with the bridge so close I was able to get a view of our surroundings."

Standing up and adjusting her posture, the woman walked to a nearby table and grabbed water. "So, what do you think?"

"Our position is very advantageous. I can attack any servant or master attempting to cross the bridge, and my line of sight is clear for any attacks from our flank."

The woman stared at her servant with a focused look. A man in white garb with a divine air around him, dark-skin and piercing dark eyes. A renowned hero and the main character from an ancient Indian epic. The Hero of the Endowed, Arjuna.

The woman still could not wrap her head around the servant she summoned. She intended to summon the Hero of Charity, but instead she was given the hero who slayed him. It didn't matter much to her though. A hero at the same level of power and possibly even better would benefit her more.

"While our defense is impenetrable, that is not what we will be doing during the war. We are going for the attack as soon as we can. I am already preparing with familiars and golems to aid you."

"Master, that is unnecessary. You should focus on protecting yourself, I will handle any foes that come my way."

"Even so Archer, I desire victory, whatever it takes. If you must use your noble phantasm, then so be it. If i have to take over New York city then so be it. I will not lose this war." She stared at her servant with iron determination and a fire in her eyes.

"My familiars and golems will aid you in battle. I want you to defeat every servant you come across for the first time. No servant could be prepared for their first fight with you, which is why you must eliminate them in the very first battle."

"It is a given I will succeed in my battles master." Archer gave a deep bow to his master.

The woman gave a large yawn. "Good, as expected of the Endowed Hero. Now, have you found any signs of servants or masters?"

"Yes, I believe I have ascertained the whereabouts of Caster. I stayed at a distance and in spirit form so as not to alert them."

"Excellent. So far Caster seems to be preparing for an all out defense then. Would it be possible to use your noble phantasm?" The woman was tapping her foot incessantly and pulling on her left index finger.

"The area is quite small and close by to numerous buildings. A portion of that part of the city will undoubtedly be wiped out."

The woman's foot started to slow down. "Hmm, I see. A place that isn't hidden and will cause a ruckus easily. Smart move by the master, and we still don't know if the other masters have yet to arrive or if any more servants have been summoned..."

Archer stared at his master silently waiting for her response.

"Damn it! Far too early to come up with a good plan. That spot might even be temporary for caster, or it could be a plot by the master to trap us."

The woman's foot started tapping faster and faster then slowly started to stop. Her movements stilled and she was left standing. Her mouth opened and quiet slow breaths started to come out.

"Master?" Archer said in a quiet low voice.

The woman's eyes opened slowly and she turned to her servant. "Archer...did I fall asleep again?" The woman placed her hand on her face and sighed. "I'm thinking too much again...aren't I?"

"No master, what you are doing is right, but you must pace yourself better."

"Heh, you're right. As I am now I couldn't even finish my preparations. I don't even remember when I last ate or slept." The woman started to walk towards the back rooms. "I will take a short break Archer. Please see if you can find any other masters or servants."

"I understand master, have a good rest." The servant disappeared after giving a bow.

The woman entered her room and collapsed onto the bed. She looked to the side table and raised her hand. A small purple blob appeared out of thin air and started to grow bigger. It formed arms and legs, then gained a body. A small golem appeared and looked at her. "Wake me when dawn breaks." She closed her eyes and the golem sat down, staring unflinchingly at its creator.

* * *

**May 30, 2015**

**New York  
**

The sight of the stars in the night sky was almost empty. A private jet had just landed on an airstrip in the northern part of Upstate New York. A man walked out of the plane and looked at the surrounding area. No buildings nearby aside from the hangar, and no line of sight to anywhere.

The man gave a light smile. "Alright, we're here. The United States of America. Would be a great vacation spot here in the countryside of New York."

"I suppose so, but this is a far cry from a vacation wouldn't you say?" A woman walked out of the plane holding two large bags.

"Yeah, it's kind of a shame. But at least we get to experience it now so we will know what to do when we come back."

A third figure appeared out of the door of the plane. "So this is the place huh? The Holy Grail War..."

"That's right, and it will be a perfect test for you Robert. You will witness a battle between mages firsthand."

"While I agree with your sentiments, I still have my worries. Are you sure we will be able to win this?"

The man stared at the highly decorative box his son held. "I can guarantee it. The catalyst is similar to one used in the Fourth Holy Grail War in Japan. With that servant, our loss will be impossible."

**Upstate New York**

The family arrived at a secluded cabin not far from the airstrip. The woman had already started unpacking their things and William was setting up his workshop in one of the rooms.

"Robert, I need you to do something for me."

"Yes what is it?" The boy walked into the room still holding the box. A large chain connected from his left bicep to the lid of the box.

"Go set up the magic barrier around the cabin and try to extend it as far as possible. I must prepare for the summoning ritual."

The boy nodded and went to the main room. The woman was currently in the dining area organizing food and other supplies.

"Robert, be sure to set up familiars around the area as well. I will come out later to check on your work."

"Yes mother." The boy said as he exited the cabin.

He stood 10 feet from the front door and looked at his surroundings. He adjusted his jacket and let go of the box. It started to hover in the air, then the boy crouched down and placed his hand on the ground.

"Ifelel Nachuiph Argen." The magic circuits on his left arm started to glow and a magic circle was cast under his feet. The air shifted and the pressure increased. The surroundings took on a blue hue then turned to normal just as fast.

"Darn it! Not as big as last time." Robert clenched his fist and sighed. He reached into his right pocket and pulled out various items and threw them onto the ground.

"Maphuliiv Teiarg Ganxoch Yddin." The items started to change shape. Two of them exploded into dust and the four others started to take various forms. One became a squirrel, another a bird, another a fox, and the last became a wolf.

The boy groaned. "Four out of six, still failing." The boy looked disappointed. The four animals split off in different directions and the boy murmured to himself. "I need to improve..."

The boy looked at the box hovering in eyesight to his left.

It had been one week since he was told that his family will be going to America to participate in the Holy Grail War. He didn't know much about the grail war other than the basics his father had told him.

According to his father, the last grail war happened 11 years ago. He was only 4 at the time and he didn't remember much of back then. But he does remember that was around the time he was being taught how to use magic.

His family is quite old so they aren't declining. The boy's magic circuits were plentiful and had the power to use powerful magecraft. But Robert was a slow learner. He could use any form of magecraft taught to him relatively quickly, but it took him a long time to master it.

He was able to use fire magic and gandr by the age of 6, but he didn't get the control of them until 8. He saw this as being a sign that maybe he just wasn't meant for magecraft.

His parents never gave up though. They knew he had the power and the desire to do it, so they have continued in his training.

When the Holy Grail War was announced, his father saw it as the perfect opportunity to train him in the most effective manner. So his father took a temporary leave from his duty as a teacher of the Clocktower to participate in such an event.

Robert shook his head and focused on the decorative box. "The catalyst for a servant..." He went to touch it, but pulled his hand away at the last moment. Then he turned around and entered the cabin.

"Maise, how are the preparations coming!" William was shouting from the bedroom.

"It will take a little longer dear. You brought enough to last us a month up here."

"Alright then." William had walked into the main room.

"Robert, I see you have finished setting up the barrier. It will do for now, but you will have to re adjust it later."

"Of course father..." Robert was slightly looking down.

"Well, I have finished the summoning room. Let us preform the ritual as soon as possible." William left the room.

"Robert, you don't have to be a bundle of nerves. You will do the ritual fine." Maise was smiling at her son like only a mother could.

The boy nodded and followed his father into the back room.

There was a large magic circle in the middle of the room and William was standing next to it.

Robert took a deep breath and looked at the box. His father placed his left hand on the chain and it disappeared into the air. He grabbed the box and pulled out the item inside.

William held a sword hilt in his hand. It had a deep blue grip and shiny gold pommel. He placed the hilt in the center of the magic circle. "You may begin"

Robert took his place and held out his hand, then started the chant.

For 10 years, William Mayweather, a profound mage with a long lineage and an instructor at the Clocktower, had known since the birth of his son that he would be a great mage. When he started to fail in his mastery of magic, William started to tap into his fatherly side instead of his mage side.

He desired for his son to be a great mage, but he also cared for him deeply as a father. He was starting to doubt if the path of a mage was really the best for his son.

But that thought changed during the summoning ritual. He could feel the magic in the air and the power it held. Robert was exhibiting a level of magic that William couldn't even dream of. The boy hadn't even received half of the family crest and he was already this strong. It baffled him as to how Robert hadn't even shown a portion of the power he was using currently.

William felt a great sense of relief and excitement. His son could really be a mage.

Bright light covered the room then dissipated.

A tall figure stood in the circle.

He wore blinding white armor with gold accents, a long blue cape, and held a sword of great length with a similar color.

He opened his eyes and looked in front of him. He stared at the boy looking up to him with a gleam in his eyes.

"Saber class, my name is Lancelot, the Knight of the Lake. I am here to serve you, my master."


	5. Berserker

**June 2, 2015**

**New York City, The Bronx**

It was around noon time, the local food joint that sold afternoon meals was almost completely packed. Outside the store was a dining area with enough tables to host ten groups of people. At the furthest table sat a group of five young adults.

"I was able to watch my first surgery today." A young man sipping his drink spoke aloud.

"Dude, seriously, we just started eating. I don't want to hear about surgery right now. I swear, sometimes you worry the hell out of me Joseph."

"Look Todd, I don't know about you, but I'm trying to become a surgeon here. I gotta start getting desensitized to this stuff fast if I'm gonna live peacefully."

"You know, I'm trying to be a surgeon too, but even I don't want to hear about surgery while I eat a pastrami sandwich." The girl sitting across from Joseph spoke up.

"Guys, can we pleeease stop talking about med school right now. I just want to relax for 20 minutes, can you give me that?" The girl sitting on the left side of the previous spoke.

"What are you talking about Jesse? What else would we talk about. Our lives _are _med school." Joseph pointed his fork at the girl in the middle. "And you, Alexandra, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were stronger than that." He pointed his utensil at the girl to his left.

"God help me please. You know I hate being called by that name."

"But it makes you sound so much more mature. _Alexandra_." Todd said with an alluring whisper.

The men chuckled to themselves while the two women continued eating.

"By the way, aren't you gonna finish that turkey melt there Marie?" Todd said while looking at the girl sitting to his far right at the end of the table

"Guh. I was starving a moment ago, but the moment it got here I just lost my appetite." She said while pressing her hands on her forehead.

"You haven't eaten since yesterday. Did you even have dinner?" Jesse asked with a worried expression.

"No...I'm still worried about that test from two days ago."

"No point in panicking. It's already done so just wait for the results." Joseph was still chewing his food when he spoke.

Marie looked at him and sighed, then picked up her sandwich and took a bite.

Marie Orlabelle, a 19 year old girl in med school. It had been almost a year since she started studying to be a doctor. She still hadn't gotten used to the long process of accomplishing that goal however.

"Man, I really wish we could just get a break every now and then. Feel like my brain will just cease functioning if I keep this up every day." Todd was stretching in his seat.

"A break would be a godsend right now. Haven't slept good in a month." Jesse also stretched.

"Tests are over so we won't be scrambling to study for a little while at least." Todd was getting up from his seat. "I need to go do some shopping. I'm running low on cash right now so I will catch you guys later."

"I will be on later so will you be able to play? I wanna rank up tonight." Joseph was waving to Todd.

"Maybe dude I don't know." Todd was already far away.

"Guess he won't be getting on tonight then." Joseph was slumped back in his seat and sipping his drink.

"I don't know how you can even think of entertaining yourself when you have all this work to do." Alexandra was leaning forward and starting a lecture. All Joseph did was shrug his shoulders.

Marie had finished her food and was getting up. "I'm gonna go too. My mom won't be home tonight and my brother's are coming by so I gotta clean up and prepare dinner."

"How long has it been since you last saw them? Like four years or something?"Jesse still had her mouth full of food.

"Yeah something like that. Bye guys." The group waved to one another and Marie was gone.

She had to walk a few blocks and get on the subway to the route home.

Her brothers, named Daniel and Jason, were twins and 14 years her senior. Daniel had gone into engineering and switched his way onto being an architect not too long ago. Jason had moved down south and opened up his own restaurant. Her mother was was District Attorney for a well known law office, and her dad had left them without a word sometime 12 years ago.

The train had stopped at the platform and opened its doors. Marie left the station and went towards a residential district.

She arrived at a twenty story building. it wasn't the place she was raised however. Her mother and her moved into this place when she was just entering high school, but it was still a home to her.

She entered the building, checked the mail, then started climbing the stairs. Around seven flights up she almost bumped into another woman with her small child.

"Ah, I'm sorry I didn't see you there Marie."

"No no, its fine. Hey there Jeff, how is school?" She crouched down to the kid holding his mother's hand.

"It's good. I just won an award for my perfect attendance yesterday."

"I'm not surprised. You are the healthiest kid I know." She flashed the boy a large smile.

"Is your mother coming home late today?"

"Yeah, and my brothers are coming by so I will have to prepare dinner."

"Oh really? Jeff and I were about to go pick up his reward for good attendance. If I get back in time I wouldn't mind helping you make dinner."

"Thank you, I would really appreciate it. Hope you like your reward Jeff. you deserve it." Marie stood up and walked past the two. She climbed up three more flights then went down the hall to a door at the end on the right.

The apartment was bigger than one would expect. It had a living room that connected to the dining room and kitchen, multiple large glass windows lining the outside wall, two master bedrooms both with their own bathrooms, a guest bedroom, and an office.

She spent the next two hours getting comfortable and preparing the meal for dinner. When the chicken was in the stove she went to the guest bedroom. It was used as a storage area for all the stuff her father had left and the heirlooms from her grandmother.

Marie had never met her grandparents from either side of the family. But she does know that her grandparents on her mothers side were of the wealthy sort. Grandfather died before she was born and Grandmother died shortly after they moved into this apartment. She has no Aunts or Uncles so everything her grandparents had went to her mother.

"Now, where am I going to put all this? They aren't getting my room so one of them has to sleep in here. Maybe I can just stuff everything in a corner or something..." She started to move stuff around. As soon as she picked up a box, she noticed something red on her left hand. It looked like a welt, but when she touched it she didn't feel anything. As a training to be doctor it concerned her, but if she felt nothing then everything must be fine.

Thirty minutes later she had made much progress. The room had mostly been cleared. Important stuff was stuffed into the corner and what she deemed as trash and useless she just put in the living room for her mother to decide if it should stay.

She sat on the bed and looked around the room with satisfaction. "Alright, its mostly livable in here at least." She got up and went for the door. She stopped in the doorway and looked in the corner of the room. A stack of four boxes was in that corner. They were filled with items that looked like they were worth a lot of money and there were books inside as well.

Marie went to the stack and took one box off and looked inside the one underneath. Directly in view was a children's book cover. "What?" She picked it up and opened it.

The contents were not that of a children's book. It was instructions written in sloppy handwriting.

_Do you want to be a magic user? Do you want to fulfill your goal? Then continue to read on._

She didn't know what was weirder. The fact she didn't notice this book before when moving things around, or that it was a book with a children's cover that had this weird writing. "Is this something Daniel and Jason joked about when they were younger? I mean the stuff they had as kids is also in here..."

She continued to read the instructions. They were written specifically on how to preform a certain task, but it was in an almost casual like tone. "Boy, this is super in depth. What the hell kind of stuff were they into?" She pondered for a second then smiled. "I know what to do."

She left her apartment with a grin on her face.

Twenty minutes later, Marie came back holding a bag full of various items. She went into the guest room and came out with the children's book.

She looked it over then pulled out a few items from the bag. A ketchup bottle, kitchen utensils, and a water gun. "This is gonna be great. I wonder if they will remember preforming this ritual thing. But, this mess is gonna be annoying to clean." She sighed then prepared the area.

She squirted the ketchup in a circular pattern then started making shapes in the circle. The ketchup seeped into the layers of towel underneath and it was starting to get messy. Her aim was off and the ketchup had gotten on the floor in some places. She looked at the book then at the circle she had made and nodded. Then she placed the utensils and the water gun in the middle. "All right, all done...God, what am I doing? All this for a joke. Med school is really screwing my judgement."

She looked at the book and flipped the page. "_Now, use the relic to perform the ritual. Hold it in your hand like your life depends on it. _What the hell does that mean? I need to hold something?" she thought for a moment then went into the guest bedroom. She looked in the box where she found the book and found a circular looking object. It was very detailed and was a little warm. "Kinda looks like a very old badge. Guess this is what they used."

She returned to the circle and looked at the book once more. _"Use a drop of your blood then recite the chant below. (Yes use your actual blood if you want this to work)"_ She stared at the book then at the circle. "...Did these idiots really do this..."

She sighed then went into the kitchen and picked up a knife. "This is so stupid." She stood over the circle then pricked her finger with the tip of the blade. She winced then held out her finger in the middle of the circle.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

She put aside the knife and went to get a tissue to stop the bleeding. She felt lightheaded and a little dizzy, but then returned to normal. It hadn't been the first time she has seen blood, but it put her on edge for some reason.

She came back to the living room then stood over the circle. "Okay, now what's the 'chant' I have to do...God this is so embarrassing, but its too late now." She held the badge in her hand, closed her eyes, then spoke the chant aloud.

The more she spoke, the more her body started to heat up. Her throat became dry and she could feel sweat down her back.

"Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos"

"Thou, bound in the cage of madness. I am she who commands those chains."

Her throat was burning and she could hardly breathe. Her body was numb and her hand started to hurt, but she still didn't stop the chant.

She finished speaking and she saw a blinding light under her closed eyes and felt cold air all around her. When the light faded she opened her eyes slowly and looked in front of her.

A figure wearing red clothes and a stern face was standing in front of her. "This will not do at all." The figure grabbed Marie by the hand and pulled her close. Their faces were inches apart, and the figures red eyes were glaring into hers. "I will not stand for it."


	6. Lancer

**June 5, 2015**

**New York City, Manhattan**

The wealthy district of New York City. Where the various penthouses and businesses reside. Inside one of these penthouses, is two people.

"I can't do this anymore. It's just not working out." A woman was standing in the middle of the room fidgeting with her purse. "We should stop seeing each other."

A man was sitting on a couch staring at the woman with a blank expression. He covered his face with his left hand. "Wait, what? we shouldn't see each other anymore..."

"Yes that't right. It's not working between us Curt." The girl was speaking softly with no malice in her tone.

"But Jasmine, I thought everything was fine! I know you don't hate me and I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything for you to break up with me, so why! What the hell is the matter." Curt stood up in a flash.

"Look, Curtis, I don't really know how to say this without hurting you. You don't really seem to care too much about this relationship. You aren't letting me in or anything."

"Not letting you in? But I have been Jasmine. I'm open with you and we work great and everything. I don't even lie to you!"

The girl sighed. "Like I said, you aren't 'letting me in'. Like, I don't know. I just can't get a a read on anything you do. I can never tell what you are thinking or what you will ever do. I'm constantly in a state of trying to please you, but I don't even know what you like or want from me most of the time."

Curtis was stunned at her words. He was pacing back and forth while scratching his head. "The hell does that even mean?! Of course you don't know what I'm thinking or what I want. Its impossible to tell what anybody wants."

The woman crossed her arms and looked disappointed. "Then explain my sister's birthday three weeks ago? How did you even know what gift she wanted? It was the first time you had met her."

"Because of how you always talk about her and what she does for a living. It was easy to figure out what she wanted!"

"Exactly. You always do that. You can figure people out easily and always know what they want. But we can't do that for you. Its like a one way street."

Curtis sighed and was looking less motivated to fight back. "Look, its just kinda my thing alright. I can read people well. That doesn't mean I am blocking you out though."

"So its my fault for not trying hard enough is that it?"

"God Jasmine! You know that's not what I meant!"

"I know its not what you meant, but you still aren't giving me a good reason why I should even try to connect with you if you aren't letting me connect. That's why its over Curt." The girl went for the door and left the penthouse.

Curtis was looking at the ceiling. "How am I not connecting with her?" He brought his head down and looked around. His eyes locked on the digital clock on the wall.

_1:47 PM_

"I still have an hour until work. What am I gonna now?" Curt let his weight fall on the couch. He tossed and turned for a few minutes then got up. "I will just go in early then."

He went to leave, but noticed an item on the floor. It was a key card. "She dropped her room key. Maybe I can convince her to change her mind..." He put the key card in his pocket then left the penthouse.

_"Hey, I know you don't want to talk to me right now but you left your hotel key at my place. Can we meet up later so I can give it back to you?"_

Curtis was on his phone in the back of the taxi he called.

"Hey buddy, there is an accident up ahead so it might take a while to get to your destination. Hope you won't be late or anything."

"Nah its fine. Arriving early anyway." Curtis leaned back in the seat and looked out the window.

Curtis worked at a contracting firm his dad owned. Considering he is an only child, it is only natural that he would end up owning the business when his dad is gone. So straight out of high school, his dad had him working full time.

The taxi had started moving then abruptly stopped. Then again it moved and then again it stopped. There was little progress being made.

As an honor student during his time at high school, and distinguished athletic on the track team, Curtis was a popular man. A quick learning, charismatic individual, with a well off upbringing, and a gentleman. To anybody that had met him, Curtis was the best guy they had ever met or could meet in their lives.

"Hey buddy, you might just be better of walking. Police showed up and they are blocking this side of the road now. Gotta make a u-turn, and with this traffic that's gonna take a long time."

"Alright. Thanks for the warning. Here, keep the change." Curtis handed the man more money than he owed and left the taxi.

A 25 minute walk later and he arrived at his job. Soon as he reached the office floor, he was met with a surprise from his co-workers and a banner hanging above.

_"Happy 50th Birthday Lewis!"_

"Wait, its just Curt. No need to hide people." Numerous workers got out from desks and started chatting with each other.

"Oh good, I'm not late. There was an accident on the way so I had to walk." Curtis was talking with a man much older than him.

"That's probably what has him hold up then. Either that, or him and the wife are quite _busy_." The man chuckled to himself and patted Curtis on the shoulder.

"Hey Pete! You have that present we got for Lewis right?" The man stopped another that was walking by.

"Yeah, no thanks to Sato. I had to convince the guy holding it to wait an extra day and he charged me another sixty for it. Nerve of the guy"

"Oh right, Sato hasn't been in for almost a week now. Has he called or anything?" Curtis asked with an annoyed tone.

"No, haven't even been able to get a hold of him. No one has even seen him. I was gonna put in a missing persons report later today."

"Damn, I hope he is okay and not messing around or anything. Not like him to do that though." Curtis was looking concerned.

"Everyone! Elevator is coming up hide!"

Curtis followed suit with everyone and hid behind a desk. The ding of the elevator door opened and everyone jumped up and shouted surprise.

"Oh my god guys! You really didn't have to do this!" .

* * *

Curtis had spent the next four hours celebrating his co-workers birthday. After the party he checked his phone and found one message on it.

_"You're right, I really don't want to talk right now. But I will take my hotel key back. I'm working the night shift so meet me at Central Park around 11"_

He hailed a taxi and jumped in the back seat then gave his directions to the driver.

"You okay? Looks like you cut your hand pretty bad."

Curtis had his left hand on the drivers seat. What looked like a skin scrape was on the back of his hand. "No uh, I'm fine. There's no blood or anything so you don't have to rush."

"If you say so. Where to again?"

Curtis sat in the back seat and examined his hand. "How did I get this?" He murmured to himself.

When he arrived back home he jumped in the shower and gave his whole body a "cleansing". He had attempted to wipe the red stuff off his hand but it never came off. So he just decided to ignore it.

When Curtis got out of the shower he looked at the time.

_7:32 PM_

He sighed. "I can kill some time I guess." He went to his bedroom and turned on the TV.

He flipped through channels for twenty minutes and then his eyes started to get heavy. the last thing he saw before his vision faded was a historic analysis about an old poem.

When he opened his eyes, the TV had turned off. He drifted his head to the side and looked at the clock.

_11:50 PM_

"Oh god I'm late! I'm gonna screw my chances now!" He jumped out of his bed and hurriedly dressed up. Within five minutes and he had left the penthouse and was already downstairs.

He checked his phone and found one message sent thirty-five minutes ago.

_"I'm here. Tell me when you enter the park."_

It would take him forty-five minutes to get to Central Park by foot. Fortunately, he won medals for the track team for a reason.

About twenty minutes later, Curtis arrived at the entrance to Central Park. He pulled out his phone in ragged breaths and sweaty palms.

_"I just got here. Sorry I'm late I passed out after taking a shower. Where are you at?"_

Curtis took some deep breaths and entered the park.

He wandered for a few minutes searching around. The park was empty and oddly quiet. He was walking on a well lit path. He had checked his phone twice since he entered and had no messages.

On the path was a crossroads. To the left was a well lit path and to the right there were less lights. He went to take a step on the left path, but he heard a noise down the right path.

"Jasmine? You down there?" He raised his voice and looked down the path. After a few seconds he heard another noise. He started walking down the right path.

Curtis could only hear two things. That mysterious noise in the distance, and the sound of his own heartbeat like drums in his ears.

He had pulled out his phone for some light and checked it for messages. He called out to Jasmine a few times and continued walking down the path.

Curtis walked past a bush and he felt like landing in water. The pressure in the environment was like being underwater and the air grew stiff. It suddenly became hard to breathe.

The pounding if his heart was all he could hear."This doesn't feel right..." He pulled out his phone and called Jasmine. The ringing was blaring in his right ear.

Then he heard another ring. Off in the distance down the path, was the sound of music. "Is that, Jasmine's ringtone?" He started walking towards the noise.

The music had become clear. "That is her ringtone!" Curtis then bolted like lightening down the path.

He was getting ever so closer to the music. At this point he was shouting Jasmine's name.

The brush disappeared and he was in a small clearing. There were no lights other than the full moon shining above. In the middle of the clearing he saw something large lying on the ground. A purple color was the most visible.

"Her jacket?! Jasmine!" Curtis dashed to the body lying in the clearing. Before he reached it, he felt warm air behind him to his right. He jumped with all his strength to the left. He tumbled and rolled over then jumped up and looked to his previous position.

A man with short hair wearing a dark coat and matching pants was standing there with his arm stretched out. "Tch." The man stood upright and looked at Curtis. "It would have been painless. Now that you have seen me this is about to get a lot worse."

Curtis looked carefully at the man. His right hand was covered in red and tightly clenched. Curtis darted his eyes to Jasmine and examined her. While the light from the moon may not have been the brightest, it was easy to tell what he was looking at. Her entire mid section was darkly colored, and liquid was coming out of her mouth.

Curtis' heart was beating loudly and rapidly. The air was freezing and it hurt to breathe. Yet, his mind was clear, and he could feel the blood circulation in his limbs. He looked at the man standing in front of him.

They both moved. Whoever moved first didn't really matter. What mattered was the outcome. The man had leaped forward with the power of a tiger in his legs. Curtis had sprinted faster than he did in his life.

The man kicked the ground and jumped in the air. Curtis came to a screeching halt. The man's fist was inches from Curtis' head. With swift and almost professional like movement, Curtis twisted his body and narrowly dodged the fist. Then he grabbed onto the man's arm and slammed downwards in motion.

Blood sprayed from Curtis' right arm and his grip loosened. There were crystals sticking out of his arm.

The man flipped through the air and landed on his feet, then he dashed towards Curtis.

Ignoring the pain in his right arm, he went for an elbow strike with it. Mid motion, Curtis jumped with all his weight.

The man went for a leg sweep, but Curtis was already in the air.

The elbow strike missed and Curtis was aiming for a backhand. The man dodged to his left avoiding the strike. But Curtis was still spinning.

His right arm came back around and was aiming for the mans face. The man was about to dodge, but realized the futility of it.

The crystals were still embedded in Curtis' right arm. They were sharp and stuck out by half a foot. They would slice the man's face whichever direction he went

Curtis' fist connected. The man was hit with a punch far stronger than he anticipated. Then the fist slipped off his face, and came in contact with the rest of the arm. The protruding crystals cut the right side of the man's face.

In a last ditch effort, the man swung his left fist up with all his might, hitting Curtis square in the side. An audible crack was heard.

The two opponents separated.

Curtis was lying on the floor grasping at the right side of his body.

The man was holding the left side of his face and gritting his teeth. "AHHHHHH! My eye!" The man stood up and looked at Curtis. "Mage's shouldn't even be fighting like animals. I should have done this sooner..." He raised his left hand and it started to glow.

Curtis lifted himself as best he could and looked at the man. Pure hatred was in both of their eyes. "You won't get away with this you filthy murderer!" He slammed his already ruined right hand on the ground. "You will pay for this!"

A light object show out of the man's head and pierced the mid section of Curtis. He screamed out louder than a normal human voice would allow. "Filthy wretch! You ruined my plan and now I have to tend to my wound. Suffer and die in your own blood!" The man turned around and ran into the darkness.

Curtis coughed up blood and tried to take out the crystal piercing his stomach. The pain was too much and he winced, letting go of the crystal.

He stared up at the night sky. "I..I..I wish..." He was speaking quietly "I wish...I could understand what you meant Jasmine..."

He started to lose feeling in his hands. "I..did my best didn't I? I never wanted much...I just wish I knew what I was doing wrong...I just wanted...for you to understand me Jasmine..."

The ground below him started to glow. "Heh...maybe...if I had a friend like him...I could have known whats wrong with me..."

The mark on his left hand grew bright, then light overcame the area.

In the corner of his eye, Curtis saw a figure standing over him. "I see, so you are my master? Well you mustn't die on me so soon. Your wish is yet to be granted."

Curtis couldn't make out the figure. He felt hands underneath him and no longer felt the ground underneath. His body felt cold, then his eyes closed shut.


	7. Rider?

**June 5, 2015**

**New York City, Manhattan**

The Holy Grail, an artifact that is said to grant any wish. Mages from far and wide throw away everything just to participate in one.

This man is no different. He is known as Lorentus. His origins are unknown, but he does have a notable role. He is an Enforcer for the Mage's Association. A hunter of those with a a Sealing Designation.

While a designation is rare in its own right, Lorentus has succeeded in dispatching two subjects with such a mark. His magic is mostly unknown to those who have never met him. His family name is even unknown to the point some question if Lorentus is his real name.

For an individual such as this, why would he seek the holy grail? It's simple. To get stronger.

Lorentus' wish of the holy grail is just that. To be an unbeatable mage.

To participate in the grail war was a chance to achieve his dream. So he ignored the association and turned his back on life as an Enforcer, and entered the Holy Grail War of his own volition.

This man, with such a lofty goal and great strength, was sitting in a dank alleyway in the depths of New York City with an injured eye.

"Goddammit! That wretch ruined my ritual site. Now I have to improvise a summoning circle!" Lorentus held his face as he walked deeper in the alley.

"Must be a master of martial arts, no other way he could injure me like this without knowing how to fight..." He murmured to himself as his blood continuously dripped onto the ground.

He wasn't very adept in non-aggressive magic so he could not heal a wound like this easily. Getting aid was an impossible task as well.

Lorentus was no doubt being watched by the association for betraying them. He might even have a designation on himself by now. If he left the shadows then he might just be killed at any moment.

"Where is another suitable place? Any amount of concentrated mana will be fine. I just need a decent spot." He stopped walking and looked up. He stood between two large buildings.

He activated his magic circuits and used strengthening magic on his legs, then jumped building to building like a ninja. He landed on the roof and looked at his surroundings. He focused his eyes on anything within a 1.5 mile radius.

"There we go." He looked at a much larger building, then started to jump rooftop to rooftop to reach it.

Using the fire escape he reached the top of the building and looked around once more. His eyes stopped on a park in the distance. "Good, that seems suitable."

* * *

**New York City, The Bronx**

Lorentus had taken a thirty minute trip to reach this park. It was closed and there were night watchmen patrolling the area.

It was easy to stealthily make his way into a secluded part of the park. "Okay, this area has the highest mana concentration. Tch, its lower than the previous place but it will have to do."

_1 hour later_

He finished squeezing the blood out of the bird corpse in his hands then tossed it aside. A pile of numerous animals lay to his right.

"Now, to perform the ritual. There should still be two more servants left, Lancer and Rider." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stone looking object. "With a dragon scale, I wonder what servant I will summon..." He gave a smirk then placed the object in the summoning circle.

His magic circuits glowed as he started the chant. The air grew cold and his body grew hot.

While he was speaking the incantation, his mind was focused elsewhere.

_This stupid war. Those horribly pragmatic mages. This redundancy to stop progress. I'm so sick of it._

_They all desire power and for all the wrong reasons._

_The Root? Useless. Humanity has no need for the Root. It benefits none and all it gives is knowledge. Knowledge isn't strength._

_The will to survive is strength. Yet these fools waste their lives all for the pursuit of worthless knowledge. Most of them don't even live long enough to see their children become strong._

_They must see the error of their ways. They must know that strength is what humanity truly needs!_

_I will show them that humanity can be strong, and we will no longer need to look to the past to do it!_

The circle was glowing and a bright light started to appear. Lorentus gave a wide smile.

Suddenly his hand started to burn. The command seals on his left hand were burning bright red. He could feel his magic circuits overloading. like they were being ripped out from his hand.

"AHHHH!" He gritted his teeth and held his arm. The command seals started flashing, they then disappeared off his skin.

The circle flashed bright light and released a gust of wind, launching Lorentus back into a tree.

His back was in pain and his head was fuzzy. "W..what just happened..." He looked down at his left hand and saw nothing. His command seals were gone.

He heard a footstep and looked up.

Standing in the middle of the circle was a person. The person had white fair skin that seemed to glisten. They wore what looked like a red and white bikini, with a pair of highly decorated gauntlets on both arms.

"Well, it seems the summon has taken a drastic turn. The will of the holy grail has deemed this necessary for the war." She spoke in a soft tone almost like a murmur. She looked at her surroundings then locked eyes on Lorentus. "Mage, I am Ruler, here to preside over this Holy Grail War. Will you take me to the overseer from the church?"

Lorentus' mouth was agape. Whether it was from the visage of the woman in front of him or it was from the words she spoke, one couldn't say.

"R..ruler? Did you just say the Ruler class?" He tried to stand up, but the pain from his back erupted all over his body.

Ruler walked up to him and knelt down. She put her hands in prayer and started to whisper. A heavenly glow came off her body.

The pain in Lorentus' back started to fade and his left eye started to twitch. His eye slowly opened and vision returned. The pain in both was completely gone.

"There, by the grace of god I have given you a blessing. Just in time too, if we waited any longer you might not have been able to be healed." She gave a soft smile like an older sister.

Lorentus couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was like he was looking at an angel directly from heaven.

"Sir?" The voice snapped him out of his stupor. "Y..you wished to see the overseer correct? Then please, follow me." He got up and started to walk. He wasn't even thinking, his body moved on its own and probably his mouth did as well.

The woman followed Lorentus to the exit of the park.

* * *

**June 6, 2015**

**New York City, Long Island**

It was well after two in the morning. Inside a well out of the way church were three humans, and a servant.

Lorentus sat in his seat, all the while staring at the woman. He had yet to take his eyes off her since they arrived. He had tried to look at her as she followed him to the church. He was completely enraptured.

At the altar, stood a man wearing a priest's garb. He was looking at the figure standing in front of him. "Nice to meet you, I am the overseer of this grail war, Father Youle Rimon. And that is my co-advisor of the grail war, Toris." He waved his hand to the right of the woman to a man leaning against a wall. He bowed before the guest.

The woman looked at the friendly priest with a smile, then grew stern. "I am Ruler, my name is Saint Martha. I have been tasked by the Holy Grail to stop the irregularity that has been summoned. In accordance with the holy grail, I ask that you inform the participants to not interfere with me. As the overseer, you are allowed to make such a declaration are you not?"

Her voice was stern and boomed throughout the church. There was no hesitation in her eyes or her movements.

The priest closed his eyes and nodded. "I understand your plight Ruler. While I will inform the other masters of such a strange set of events, I have no way to promise you that I can prevent them from hindering you." He lowered his head slightly.

Ruler stared at the priest for a moment. Her stern expression turned soft and she gave a light smile. "I thank you for understanding. If a master chooses not to obey your words and interferes with my duty, I will be sure to not blame you for a such a transgression."

The priest smiled. "I am glad we have come to an agreement." He turned around and looked at the altar. "Now, I must say it is a surprise to have _the_ Saint Martha summoned as a Ruler. There will have to be a few change of rules for the war."

"Of course overseer. The situation has changed. I was originally supposed to be summoned in the Rider Class by this mage here, but the Grail made a last minute decision so my summoning went wrong. Now, there are 5 members of the normal classes, and 2 extra classes taking the other places."

"I see. May I please ask you a question? The appearance of the Ruler class fundamentally changes how things will play out from now on."

"By all means, go ahead." Her posture changed and she put her hands on her hips.

"Usually, if a Ruler were to be summoned, it is said the secrecy of the grail war is at stake. Does that play a part with your summoning?"

The woman looked at the priest then turned her eyes to the man to her left. "Yes...and no. The Grail has deemed this situation to be too irregular. The foe I must stop was deemed far too powerful, so secrecy is not the top priority."

Ruler tapped her foot on the floor. "This Holy Grail War will not be hidden from view, but will be in plain sight. I must do whatever I must to stop this threat. It is an enemy to Humanity, the grail war is but small scale compared to this.

The man leaning against the wall stood upright and focused heavily on the servant.

"Therefore, I will not be protecting the identities of servants, their whereabouts, or their existence. If need be, I will reveal them if it helps to take down this threat."

"That is unacceptable!" Toris started to walk towards the servant. "It is your duty to protect the sanctity of the Holy Grail War. To actively jeopardize it would be against it and your very existence!"

Ruler stomped her foot. The ground cracked and the whole church shook. She looked at Toris visibly upset. "You listen here! The Grail made a compromise! If it hadn't stepped in, The World would have! Things could have already gotten out of hand! This city wouldn't exist anymore, so you better be grateful the Grail just sent me!" Her voice resounded through the church.

She cleared her throat and fixed her posture. "Forgive me, because the summoning went wrong my spirit origin seems to be messed up. But, that is the situation so I hope you understand." She turned around and went for the exit, but stopped while opening the door. "Oh and one more thing. I'm not dressed like this on purpose. I don't usually wear a bikini. The grail just chose this alternate form for whatever reason." She gave a cheeky smile then left the church.


	8. Start of The Holy Grail War

**June 6, 2015**

**New York City, Long Island**

The woman had just left the church.

At the sound of the door shutting, Lorentus jumped in his seat. He looked around the room in a hurry.

"What just happened! Was that servant really ruler!" He stood up and looked at the priest.

"That is correct. The grail war has changed. Things will get chaotic quite quickly from now. We can only pray the lord will show mercy."

"This is outrageous! I couldn't care less about what happens to this city. I just summoned a servant, but now you are saying that my summoning failed?! What does that mean for me?"

"It means you are not a participant of this war. If you value your life, then stay within the confines of the church here or leave this city immediately." Toris spoke with a commanding tone.

Lorentus slammed his fist on the seat in front of him. "That's impossible! I will die if I leave this place. I only joined this war so my wish would be granted...And now my chances are gone!" He was gritting his teeth and tightly grabbing the seat.

"That is of no concern of ours. Make your choice quickly." Toris left to the back room.

Father Youle only smiled at the mage. "I will pray for you safety if you choose to leave. All you can do now is survive good sir, and isn't that just as good as anything?"

"Tch. Worthless people. I'm going to get my wish. I will have Ruler work with me to achieve it. I don't need your petty grace." Lorentus left the church to do what he said he would.

The priest turned back to the altar and knelt down. He whispered in prayer.

* * *

Lorentus was jumping rooftop to rooftop. "Where did that damn servant go! She couldn't have gone into spirit from could she?" He stopped on a relatively tall building and surveyed his surroundings.

_A threat that must be taken out, don't give me that mockery. This is still a holy grail war. There just happens to be a particularly strong enemy this time around. But that will not stop me. To get stronger I must fight those stronger than myself._

_With a Ruler class at my side I would be guaranteed to win. I don't know how she did it, but she used some type of suggestion on me. It must be from her body or something. If it made me like an obedient dog to her, then I just have to act like one and follow her everywhere. Convince her to fight other servants._

_She could easily destroy them, then all she has to do is finish off this irregularity and then there will be no one left! I would win the Holy Grail by default without even lifting a finger of my own!_

Lorentus was grinning ear to ear. "My wish will finally come true!"

A loud bang was heard. Lorentus stumbled then fell to his knees. He coughed up blood and looked down. Blood was seeping from his stomach.

"I can't be having that Mr. Enforcer. Gonna ruin everything I so carefully planned out." Lorentus fell to his side and turned his body around.

A man wearing a green fedora and blue vest stood there holding a gun in his right hand. "W..w..who are you?!" Lorentus spoke with as much strength as he could muster.

The man walked closer to Lorentus. "That doesn't matter. Dead people don't think." He put the gun on Lorentus' head. "W..wai-" Another loud bang was heard and red liquid splattered the rooftop.

The man stood up and looked at the gun in his hand. "These things are pretty great after all." A flame appeared in his left hand, and he threw it onto the corpse of the once renowned Enforcer. "Ruler, you better not do your job too well, I need this to last until the time is right." He turned his back to the pile of dust, and jumped off the roof.

* * *

Back at the church, the priest was in his study. There was a knock at the door, then it opened. It was Toris.

"Youle, why did you agree to Ruler's terms? She threatened the secrecy of magecraft itself."

The priest was looking at a shelf looking for a particular book. "You know very well that we could have done nothing to stop her. She is out of our control. And to add, this was the will of the Grail itself."

Toris looked at the back of the priest and his fists clenched. "You say the Grail, but you have yet to show me where the grail site is located. You have yet to say anything regarding where you found this Grail or where it even is. It would be in your best interest to reveal this information to me as soon as possible."

The priest stopped his search and turned to face the man. He still wore that same innocent pure smile from the moment Toris met him. "I'm not inclined to say. I have made a promise to the lord, and nothing will prevent me from keeping that promise. As a fellow priest you must understand."

"Your words may be few, but your actions speak loud enough. We know you were instructed by someone to oversee this war before the church could get involved. We may not know who they are or why they orchestrated this, but you are directly connected to them. By the end of this war, you will not escape without punishment."

"If that is the lords will then so be it. My duty is to oversee this war until the very end and I welcome whatever happens."

The man snickered at the priests words. "Your devotion is admirable Father Youle. But your devotion means very little to the masters. Three familiars observed the conversation you had with Ruler, and they may not agree with your sentiments. Leaving her be is a dangerous decision."

"I cannot force them to do anything, nor can I convince them to do anything. I don't have command seals to negotiate with either."

Toris was shaken by this revelation. An overseer without command seals is unheard of, but it made sense considering unused command seals from previous grail wars were used by the overseer.

"I do find it strange though. You said only three familiars showed up yes? But all the servants have been summoned, so is it possible that we have a few accidental masters?" The priest turned his head to side like a questioning child.

"Impossible, I can expect at least one accidental master like previous grail wars, but multiple is just not possible. I must have failed at detecting the other familiars."

The priest nodded at the mans assumption. "I see. Now, I can officially declare the start of the Holy Grail War then. If you would please, Father Toris, keep an eye on the progress of the war. I will stay here and wait for masters that need assistance." Father Youle held out his hand.

Toris stared at his hand briefly, then grasped it. "That will be fine. However, know that I will be keeping watch of you as well." He tightened his grasp.

The priest smiled. "Of course, I would expect nothing less."

* * *

**June 6, 2015**

**New York City, Brooklyn**

From the moment Ruler was summoned, something had went wrong. She was just wearing a bikini. She didn't even know what a bikini was until the Grail passed on that knowledge to her.

Walking around with just a bikini wasn't the wisest idea and she knew it. And as a Saint serving the lord, dressing so indecently was unforgivable. That's why she was standing on a rooftop looking at a store front.

The sun had risen and people were leaving their homes to start their daily lives. It would be harder for her to blend in with the way she was dressed. And she couldn't just steal some clothes, because that would be a sin. "Thou shalt not steal." One of the Ten Commandments by god.

So right now, Ruler was only thinking of how she would be able to dress herself. She had no money to buy clothes and did not want to interact with normal people to ask for help. She was truly lost on what to do next.

Her foot was tapping incessantly against the ledge and she had a look of anger on her face. "...This isn't even the real Holy Grail. It summons me in this form and expects me to do my work without a care in the world..."

New York City was a large and condensed city. Looking for a single irregularity within it is like looking for a needle in a haystack. She didn't even know what she was looking for. All the Grail did was summon her and tell her of the danger that was summoned.

Whether it was human, a heroic spirit, a demon, or a malevolent deity was up in the air. She didn't even know how to track it down. If it was intelligent, it would know to hide and stay out of sight until it was powerful enough to wipe out the city.

Her fists were clenched at the thought of this. "A danger to humanity and I have no way of finding it. The Counter Guardians would have been more prepared for this, but destroying a whole city from existence just to stop it would have been horrible."

She sighed and looked up at the blue sky. "O Lord, is this task you have given me right for a person such as me?"

She brought her head down with a serious look on her face. "Seems there is an impatient master in this war." She could feel a large amount of mana hastily approaching. It was another servant.

A light sound was heard behind her, then footsteps which stopped not far from her. "You are the Ruler servant yes?" She turned to face the voice.

"Yes, I'm Saint Martha, Ruler. Why have you come to me Archer Arjuna?" The man in white visibly tensed up. He held nothing in his hands, but after hearing his name he motioned to summon a weapon.

"Ruler, I see you do not care for revealing a servant's true name."

"Yes, that is what I have already declared. I am not participating in this war, so the matters between the other servants and masters are of no concern of mine. Also, with the power of the Ruler class, I can know everything about a servant if I look at them. It would be hard for me to hide the name of a legendary hero from Indian myth."

Her posture was adjusted and she put her hand on her hip. "I ask again, why have you come to me Archer?"

Arjuna stayed in the same position. "I have come to you at the order of my master. She wishes to speak with you."

"Why does your master wish to speak to me?" Arjuna stared at Ruler and kept silent for a moment.

"...My master wishes to discuss a truce with you."

Ruler was taken aback by his response. "Before you decide, she wants me to inform you that she has a plan that will benefit you if you accept the proposal." Arjuna continued.

Ruler stood upright and let her arms dangle at her sides. "And if I refuse this proposal?"

"Then it will be a shame we could not come to a mutual understanding Ruler." Arjuna had yet to move a single muscle.

No sound, but the wind blowing was heard. The two servants stared at one another unflinching.

Martha smiled like an angel. "Alright. I will be willing to hear out your master and this proposal of hers."

Arjuna relaxed slightly and gave a slight bow. "Wonderful, then please follow me." He turned around and was about to jump off. "Ruler, can you change into spirit form?"

"Sadly, it appears I am not able to. The Ruler class has many advantages, but there is a restriction to that. We are usually given a human body to inhabit temporarily, but because of my unusual summoning I was given a pseudo-human body." Ruler looked dejected as she spoke.

"I see. Then please stay close. We must avoid being seen." The servants leaped from the building.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. The woman sitting down stared at the door for a moment. Then a figure appeared in front of the door and opened it.

Ruler walked into the room with a casual stride and locked eyes with the person sitting down. "It is a pleasure to meet you Ruler." The woman stood up and posed confidently. "I'm Udelah Ismat, a mage formerly from the Atlas Institute and the master of Archer. You can call me Isma if its easier for you."

Ruler smiled at the woman. "Likewise Udelah, its a pleasure to meet you."

Isma gestured Ruler to have a seat, and she obliged.

"Now, shall we get down to business." Isma sat opposite of the servant and leaned forward like a business man making an offer. "I propose a truce between our two parties. A truce of non-combatants, and a truce of cooperation to be specific."

Ruler stared closely at the woman making this proposal. Her eyes were almost bloodshot and had bags under them, she looked thinner than would be expected, her dark skin was rather pale, but her eyes had a fire in them and she had a confident smile on her face. It was like she didn't care for herself in the slightest.

"I see. And what will this entail for the both of us." Ruler rested her hand on her chin.

"I would be willing to offer help in searching for this 'threat' you were summoned for. In exchange, you will keep my servant's and my identity a secret, and we will be allowed to request your assistance once in the war."

The smile on Ruler's face faded and was replaced with a look of disappointment. "Your offer is tempting, but I disagree with it."

For a moment, you could almost see the confident smile on Isma's face waver. "If it is about the assisting me part, I think it is pretty reasonable. I will be helping you search for what I assume to be a needle in a haystack. It will be very difficult and time consuming." She gestured her hands to prove a point.

"It is more likely Archer and I will be attacked before we can find this 'threat'. And if you help us defend from the attack, then we can continue to help you in your search. We both benefit from this decision." She leaned closer to emphasize the point.

Ruler sat silently in deep thought for a few moments. Then she sighed.

"I must say, this is a very well thought out plan. But I must regretfully deny your offer. As a Ruler class servant, I must always be impartial in a Holy Grail War. Cooperation with you would be against my duty."

Isma was shocked by her statement and she stood up in a flash. "Wait! But Ruler, wouldn't it be easier to have Archer search for this threat you are after? He could cover more ground in a much faster time. You can stop the danger before anything bad actually happens!"

"You are not wrong, but my duty as Ruler and my duty as a deterrent by the Grail are one and the same. I will not interfere in the Holy Grail War and I will seek out and destroy this irregularity."

Ruler stood up. "I appreciate you wanting to talk to me and offering help, but it is not god's will for that to happen. I wish you the best luck in the war." She clasped her hands in prayer for a brief moment then went for the exit.

Isma was at a loss on what to do. Her hands started to shake and and she bit her lip. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Please stop." Ruler spoke with absolute authority in her voice that echoed through the room. The very air quivered and the pressure increased tenfold. "If you continue to speak, I will have no choice but to see you as interference in my mission."

Archer had leaped in front of his master faster than could be seen by the human eye. He held a large bow in his left hand and reached for his bow quiver with his right.

Isma didn't breathe, and sweat quickly formed on her forehead. She thought how the sheer blood-lust from the female servant was stronger than any amount of mana she had felt in her life.

"So please, let me leave. I will do my best to not involve you or your servant, but I hope you do the same to not involve me." Ruler turned her head to face the woman. She had a very forced smile on her face, like she was holding back from just exploding into a fiery rage. "Have a good day." Ruler left the room and loudly slammed the door shut.

* * *

Isma stood in shock for a moment before collapsing into her seat. "So...that was a servant. I couldn't even breathe for a moment there." All the tension left her body and she relaxed in her seat. Arjuna did the same when he determined Ruler had left.

"Master, do you want me to follow Ruler?"

"No it is fine. She has nowhere to go or hide, I wonder if she has any idea on how to handle that..." The woman yawned and looked at her servant with a smile. "Archer, could you have beaten Ruler if she fought back?"

Arjuna thought for a moment. "I believe so, but it would not be a quick battle. She seems to be a close-range fighter and has the special privileges of the Ruler class. The fight would soon spread from this building and start to garner attention. Then other servants would surely notice the battle." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "A fight with her would be a difficult one, so I am glad you chose to listen to her words."

"I see. I hoped we would get her help in any case. She said she would not interfere with us and I believe she was telling the truth. Saint's aren't supposed to lie are they." She flashed a quick smile.

"Archer, the Holy Grail War has begun. The other masters will act soon. You will search them out and eliminate them one by one. I will give you multiple golems to expand your search."

"Yes master. What if I were to find this 'threat' that Ruler seeks?"

Isma went silent. She started tapping her finger on the table. "I know you are strong Archer, but did you ever deal with a threat that was a danger to humanity in your lifetime."

"I'm afraid I can't say that I have master. If you are wondering if I could beat this danger to humanity, I could not say without knowing exactly what it is."

The woman sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Okay then. If you come across this threat, I want you to observe it and determine if it is truly dangerous. Then report to me your findings."

Arjuna bowed at his master's order. Isma got up and was about to leave the room. "Master. Are you sure it is wise to leave you alone here. Other masters may be watching Ruler and witnessed our meeting with her. This location could be dangerous."

Isma didn't turn to face her servant. "It's early in the morning Archer, Any master worth his salt would want to strike at night, away from the populations view. I will be safe until then. So go search the city for other servants Archer."

Arjuna nodded then disappeared.

Isma entered the bathroom. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. "I really don't look too good." She felt her face and looked at her body. "Have I really just given up on myself?" She took a deep breathe. "I will reach The Root no matter what. I promised myself that. I will be a renowned mage. I am going to leave my mark on this world."

She turned on the water and threw it on her face multiple times. "This is going to be a simple battle. The Hero of the Endowed, the protagonist of the Mahabharata, is my Archer servant." She gave a light smile to her reflection.

She returned to the main room and stared out at the Brooklyn bridge. She had a relaxed look in her eyes. "I wonder what Arjuna would wish from the grail?"

* * *

**June 6, 2015**

**New York City, The Bronx**

All he could see was darkness.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

All he could hear was the sound of his heartbeat.

His consciousness started to return. The feeling in is body returned, and he could feel the blood flowing through his veins.

He slowly opened his eyes. A blindingly white ceiling was in his view.

_Where am I?_

He tried to lift himself, then a white hot pain shot through his body. The source was from his midsection. He looked down at his body.

He had bandages slightly colored red covering his midsection. The clothes he wore were cut and also stained red. He was receiving an IV drip in his left arm.

_This must be the hospital. But why am I-_

His memory flashed through his vision for a brief moment. He remembered going to the park, fighting a man, staring at Jasmine's lifeless body, and getting shot by the man.

_That's right. I was saved by someone who picked me up._

He looked around the room and found he was alone. The sun shining through the window to his left showed it was sometime in the morning.

"Heh, haha, hahaha." He started to chuckle lightly to himself. "Hahaha. I'm alive. It really is a miracle. That bastard failed to kill me." He was smiling like he had won an award.

"Good to see you are healthy." A voice rang out. Curtis looked around the room and saw no one else.

The door to the room opened and a woman walked in. She made eye contact with Curtis. "Oh, its good to see you're awake Mr. Harles." She walked up to his bed and scanned him from head to toe. "Are you feeling alright? Any pain or discomfort? You lost a lot of blood so if you are tired please let me know."

The woman wore green scrubs and looked quite young for her profession. She had a name tag on her shirt that read "Nurse Orlabelle".

"No, I feel quite fine actually." Curtis wasn't really paying attention to her. He was still focused on the fact that he survived his encounter in the first place.

"Say nurse, how long ago was I brought in here?"

The nurse looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I would say maybe 12 hours. You were just lying in a pool of your own blood on the steps to the door. We don't usually get patients at this medical school so it raised quite a ruckus."

Curtis looked at the woman. Her green eyes had a curiosity in them that clearly wanted to know more about him. "How are my injuries?"

The nurse picked up the chart on the table and scanned through it. "I think...you're injuries aren't life threatening. You lost a lot of blood but nothing vital was hit. Do you remember if you were stabbed or shot by any chance?"

The smile on his face had yet to fade. "Alright then, how long will I be here?"

A nervous smile grew on the nurse's face. "I..I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you. I'm still a student here so I just check up on the patients and report their conditions to the doctors."

"It's fine. Would you go find out for me." The tone in his voice was polite, but it had a vague feeling of impatience in it.

"Of course, just let me change your IV bag real quick." She went around to the left side of the bed. "Okay so now I wi-" She stopped speaking abruptly.

"...what is that on your hand?" Her tone was serious and she had a grim expression.

Curtis finally focused on something other than his own thoughts. He raised his left hand and studied it. A red mark covered the back of his left hand. It looked like a chain that connected to a circle with a miniature blade inside.

The smile finally disappeared from his face and turned to a curious look. "How did I get this?"

The nurse quickly dashed out of the room. Curtis noticed her leave, but he was invested in the mark on his hand.

_It doesn't hurt, and I don't actually feel it. Its just like a tattoo._

"Master, how are you feeling?" The voice was calm and easily spoken, but it had no source.

Curtis gazed around the room and saw it was empty. Then the air suddenly shifted and became thick by the window. A blue glow appeared and formed a shape, then a full figure appeared.

The figure wore a white, very baggy tunic that covered it's whole body. They had long green hair that went down to the waist. But the most defining feature that grabbed Curtis' attention, was the figures face.

Their face was neither feminine or masculine. They didn't look like a male or a female. In fact, something felt wrong as Curtis looked at their face. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and also the ugliest thing he had ever seen. It had an air to it like he was staring at an object, not a living thing.

Whatever he was looking at, he for sure could tell that it was not human. "Pleasure to meet you master, I am your servant."

* * *

The mysterious figure proceeded to explain to Curtis what he got himself involved in.

The Holy Grail, the Holy Grail War, servants, masters, mages, and of course, a very elementary lesson on magecraft.

Curtis asked a question every now and then on certain subjects, but he mostly stayed quiet and listened to the 'servant'. The servant called itself Lancer and said Curtis was it's master. "Think of me as your weapon to fight your enemies. I am just a tool for you to use."

Lancer also explained the importance of keeping servant identities secret. So Curtis really had no idea who his servant could really be. He didn't know much about legends or myths in the first place so he wasn't too knowledgeable on heroes and who they were.

"Master, do you understand the situation now?" Lancer had a light smile on their face.

As the servant explained everything to Curtis, he paid close attention to the appearance of Lancer. He could not for a second take his eyes off of the figure

His main thoughts circled around three things that got his attention. _"The tunic they wear is very baggy and hides any physical features from being noticed. Their voice is neither deep or high pitched. Their hands and feet look quite large and have masculine features_."

He still could not determine what he was looking at. Was it a man or a woman? No, it was a _thing_. For all he could think of, he could not see this _thing_ as remotely human in the slightest. But, he would not accept that answer.

"Yes, I understand the situation now. But Lancer, one thing still bothers me. What are you?" He said this quite frankly and with no hesitation in his voice.

Lancer's smile never faded. "As I said before, I am your weapon. Nothing more, so just use me as you see fit." Lancer put their hands together and gave a cheeky pose to Curtis.

"No, I don't buy it. That doesn't feel right." Curtis murmured this to himself, but it was loud enough for Lancer to hear.

The smile on the servants face faded, and they stared at their master with an expressionless face. Then Lancer disappeared into thin air.

Before Curtis could open his mouth, the door to his room opened.

"Oh my god, son! Are you alright?!" A man looking to be in his mid forty's barged into the room and ran to the bedside.

"Oh, hey dad. Yeah I'm fine." His father hesitatingly went for a hug.

Curtis then gave the most bare-bones explanation as to how he got injured. Then a doctor walked in and explained to the both of them that his injuries weren't too serious and he should be able to leave by tomorrow. "Do you remember if you were stabbed or shot?"

"I was stabbed, but I couldn't see who it was because it was so dark."

"Then you're a very lucky man Mr. Harles. Missed every vital part in your body and it went cleanly through. All you did was lose a lot of blood."

After the doctor left, the father and son chatted for a little while.

* * *

Jimothy Harles was a single father, and the CEO to his own contracting firm. He started the business shortly before his wife gave birth. But after she died during the delivery, he grew the firm from a small time business, to a large expanding business.

Raising his son by himself was no easy task, but he had done the best job anybody in his position could do. His son was bright from birth and had many talents at a young age. When he finally graduated, he had never been more proud of his son. He grew up in just the way he had imagined from the day he was born.

He knew he could trust his son with his legacy. He knew he could trust his son with anything. So when he found out he was injured, His world had almost come crashing down. But seeing his face again, reminded Jimothy of how good a man his son really was. A strong leader, a gentleman, a caring man, and a respectful son.

But the man he was speaking to right now, was not the son he raised, and not the man that would carry on his legacy.

His words were the same, and his mannerisms were the same, but something changed. The look in his eyes and the smile on his face, had a sinister like quality to them. The longer they talked, the more he noticed something had gone wrong.

"Curtis...how are you feeling? You were attacked and almost died. Do you feel okay?"

The smile on Curtis' face stayed the same. But the look in his eyes was like he was looking at something far away. "You know, I actually feel great. I have never felt like this before. I thought I was gonna die. But, I didn't. Now I feel more alive than I have ever in my whole 21 years on this earth."

He raised his hands and looked at them. "When I thought I was gonna die, I felt regret. Like I was missing something, and I was gonna die without ever having that something." He clenched his hands into fists. "But now I feel like I have that something I was missing. Something I never had before in my life. I feel...reborn in a way."

The smile on his son's face, was a smile that frightened him. He had never seen such a look on his face since the day he was born. _"This near-death experience must have changed him."_ That was all Jimothy was thinking about.

He left his son's room while trying to act as normal as he could. His son even acted normally as he left. But, deep down, Jimothy knew that the man lying in that bed, was not the son he once knew. Tears streamed down his face as he left the medical school.

* * *

**June 6, 2015**

**New York City, The Bronx**

For the first time since they arrived, the family actually felt like they were on a vacation. Only, they had an extra visitor with them.

Robert was looking out the window of the car and staring at the high rise buildings. He was both anxious and excited to be in the city. New York had a lot of stuff to offer and that's why he was excited to explore it. But the anxiousness came from finally entering the city.

He had observed the conversation at the church involving Ruler and the overseer. As he stared at the female servant, reality started to seep in that this really was a war he was fighting in. Then shortly before they started the drive into the city, his mother had said that Ruler was meeting with the master of Archer.

His father didn't show it, but Robert could tell that he was very worried about what that meant. He trembled at the thought that he would have to face two servants if it came down to it.

As his hands shook, he felt a much larger hand placed on them. It had a warmth to it that stopped his shaking.

"Young master, please do not worry. With me at your side, I will protect you no matter the cost." Robert turned to the voice beside him.

A handsome man wearing a well tailored dark-purple suit that matched with his short spiky purple hair was looking at Robert with a smile on his face.

Robert smiled back at him. "Thank you Saber. I don't doubt you will protect me...but I am nervous."

"And that is fine. The first battle is always the worst on the nerves. Every person goes through it. Your father would say the same."

"He is right Robert. The first time I fought my first battle as a mage, I was terrified to my core even though it was just training." The man in the driver seat spoke up. "But I was also excited. Because I could finally show others what I was capable of. And you will do the same I'm sure."

"Don't forget son, we are helping you with this. You're not alone and you won't be alone during battle. Saber will be at your side." The woman in the passenger seat turned around and smiled.

Robert's nervousness calmed down and he was starting to feel a little better. He had many allies, each one he could trust with his life. That thought alone was enough.

"William, what is the plan you have in mind?" Saber asked with a serious tone.

"Well, the plan is very simple. We are to search for Archer and their master. Trying to team up with Ruler shows that the master has plans and is willing to make risky moves to fulfill their plans. I would have liked to stay on the defensive in our territory, but with Ruler being summoned things may make a change for the worst."

Saber listened intently to William's words. But he glanced at the boy beside him. He looked like he was thinking of something, but shook his head then looked out the window.

"Exactly, so Saber, while me and William search for the master's whereabouts, we are entrusting you with our son." The woman smiled and made eye contact with Saber as she spoke.

Saber quickly looked in another direction. "Y..yes, of course. My duty is to protect the young master at all costs." Robert noticed Saber always acted strange around his mother.

From the moment he was summoned, Saber acted like a proud and loyal knight. Like he really was from those old fairy tales. But from the moment he met Maise Mayweather, his entire demeanor changed.

Robert only knew that Saber, AKA Lancelot, was a famous Knight of the Round Table that served King Arthur in the kingdom of Camelot. He never read the legend so his knowledge was very limited. All he could guess was that as a faithful knight and a gentleman, he would promptly freeze up when speaking to a lady.

"Okay then, we will split up a few blocks ahead. We will search the area in Manhattan while you two look around here." William looked in the rear-view mirror at his son. "Robert, be careful alright. And be vigilant."

The boy nodded at his father's words.

They came to the designated spot, and Robert with Saber at his side left the vehicle.

As it drove off, Robert took a moment to take in the sights. "So this is New York City..." He looked at the tall buildings all around him, watched the people live their daily lives, and started to wonder to himself. _"What am I going to do now?"_

Saber stared at the boy. From the moment he met his master, the boy seemed like he was feeling down. He didn't have a smile on his face and he looked like he was always trying his best.

Back at the cabin, late during the night Saber would notice Robert training in some way as his parents slept. He would go outside and practice summoning familiars, or he would be in his room practicing spells and training his magic circuits.

The boy was always trying to do something to improve himself. He acted like this for the whole week Saber has known him. But right now, he actually looked like a kid.

He was smiling and looking all around with glee. Like discovering the world for the first time. It brought a smile to Saber's face.

"Young master, what shall we do?" Saber said in an almost fatherly like voice.

Robert snapped back to reality and looked at his servant. "Well, we should be looking around for any signs of servants, but I don't really know where to start."

"Then why don't we just walk around for a while. This city is very large, larger than even Camelot. It could take a while to find anything. So why don't we just walk around and see the sights for a bit."

A smile flashed on Robert's face for moment. "Uh yeah. Let's do that. More ground we cover means it would be easier to find other masters."

Saber bowed like a butler to the boy. "Then lead the way young master."

* * *

The two browsed the city for hours.

Their time was a mix of work and pleasure. They saw monuments, entered stores and browsed items, checked alleyways, climbed buildings, and had some fun by checking out an arcade.

Even though Robert was a 15 year old, he was acting much younger than his age Saber had noticed. He acted more like an 11 year old. Saber knew what kind of life a mage lives because it was similar to his own experience as a knight in training. But the boy wasn't acting like one.

He was acting as if he never did any of these things as a child. Like his whole life was just about being a mage. He never got to experience the childlike joy of growing up.

Yet his parent's were the most unusual of all.

His parents didn't even act like normal mages would if they had children. They acted like any other parent would if they had a child. Yet, because they were mages, there must have been something they truly wanted. Something they would risk everything for. _"That's probably why they seek the Holy Grail."_ Saber thought to himself.

After their long day of work and pleasure, the two sat on a bench in a park. The sun was setting and the sky was now orange. Robert's parents had contacted him though a messenger familiar.

_We have found traces of a servant in the south part of Manhattan. We believe it to be Caster. We are coming back, so meet with us in the spot where we split apart._

Robert leaned back in his seat and stared up at the sky. He had a light smile on his face. He doesn't remember doing much other than training growing up. He thought to himself that this day of fun he would remember for a long time.

"You are way too good with games Saber."

"Oh please master, it was just luck on my part." Saber gave a small chuckle.

"No way! You got the absolute high score on that shooting game. It's like you're a trained soldier or something!"

"It's just one of my skills. Whatever I pick up I can use as my own personal weapon. That...gun is it? It was a pleasure to use, although it felt all too familiar for my tastes."

The two laughed for a bit at the fun they had today. Then silence grew between them.

"Young master, may I ask what is troubling you." Saber's toned changed.

"W..what do you mean?" Robert practically murmured his response.

"When you father told us of the plan he had in mind, you looked like you wanted to say something, but you chose not to speak up."

"I..I didn't think it was worth talking about. I'm new at this stuff after all. I don't know how to be strategic or come up with plans against other mages. So it would be best to leave it to my father."

Saber leaned forward and tired to look in his master's eyes. "Master, while you may be a novice, you mustn't forget that you are also a mage. You're the one who summoned me and the one the Holy Grail chose. You are just as valid in your decisions as your father."

"I know but..." His voice trailed off, then he looked at Saber. "I look up to him. He is a renowned mage at the Clocktower and a teacher of many other mages. And I am his son, I must live up to the expectations he has of me." The boy clenched his hands. "But I'm in no position to prove myself to him."

Saber leaned back in his seat and stared up at the orange sky. "I used to think like that too." Robert noticed that Saber was looking at something only he could see. "There was a king I admired with all my heart. He was the ideal king one could say. He was righteous, firm, caring, and a great warrior. From the moment I laid my eyes on him, I knew that he was someone I could never dream to be."

Saber then turned and faced Robert, staring into eyes. "But I soon realized that I couldn't become like that king. So I chose to follow my own path and serve that king to the best of my ability. I just wanted to be the best that I could ever be." The look in Saber's eyes then saddened. "Then, I no longer wanted to serve the king anymore. I found what I was truly wanted."

Robert was captivated by the look in Saber's eyes. It was a very deep regret mixed with happiness and anger. Saber chuckled to himself lightly. "I wonder what that king would think of me now...But Robert, you are more than just your father's son. You are a mage of your own making. Do not doubt yourself."

Saber's eyes looked like those of a father mentoring his son. "Young master, shall we return?" Saber stood up and held out his hand. "Your father and mother are waiting."

Robert looked at Saber, then a light smile grew on his face. "Yeah, lets go home Saber." He grabbed for Saber's hand and stood up, now with a bit more confidence on his face.

* * *

**Servant Profile  
**

**Class: Ruler**

**Master: N/A**

**Name: Martha**

**Sex: Female**

**Height/Weight: 161cm (5ft 3in.) 49kg (108lbs)**

**Alignment: Lawful Good**

**Parameters**

** Strength: B+**

** Endurance: B**

** Agility: B**

** Magical Power: A**

** Luck: A+**

** Noble Phantasm: A**

**Personal Skills  
**

** Saint of the Shore: B+ (When waterside, gains blessings from the sea. Strength increases.)**

** Natural Body (Sea): A+ (Martha's body when undressed from holy garments, is the perfect form. Charms those who gaze upon it.)**

** Jacob's Limbs: B (An ancient fighting style passed down from Jacob, to Moses, and finally to Martha. A special way of fighting those of Divine, Demon, or Undead origin.)**

** True Name Discernment: C (A Ruler class skill that automatically reveals a servant's True Name and status information upon direct contact.)**

** God's Resolution: A (A supreme privilege of a Ruler. ****One can exercise two Command Spells on each Servant participating in a Holy Grail War.)_  
_**

** Oath of the Holy Maiden: C (Prays to the lord above for blessings. Can nullify low level magic.)**

** Miracle: D+ **** (A miracle that occasionally makes the impossible possible. Can heal wounds belonging to Martha or those she prays over.)  
**

**Class Skills  
**

** Magic Resistance: EX (****Demonstrates high Magical Resistance due to her unwavering piety. However, since it is just averting (evading) the magecraft, fundamentally only Martha will be saved against a wide-range magic attack.)**

** Divinity: C (****As a fellow traveler in the Messiah's journey, and as the Saint who suppressed the evil dragon Tarasque, the child of Leviathan, Martha became a subject of worship and reverence.)**

**Noble Phantasm**

**?**


	9. The Stage is Set

**June 6, 2015**

**New York City, Manhattan**

_There was once a little girl._

_The girl was a kind, caring little soul almost like a saint._

_This girl was terribly ill. She wasn't at death's door, but her sickness was enough to keep her bedridden._

_She would lie in that bed day after day with no sign of getting any better._

_She had very little to occupy herself with. The only things she had at her side, were fairy tails and various books._

_She would read these fairy tales day after day, immersing herself in the worlds that were written. It helped her mind escape from the cruel reality that she lived._

_Her father was a very busy man. He rarely paid attention to her and focused on his profession. The girl didn't quite know what it was her father did, but he had many people working under him._

_They referred to each other as "Brother" and "Sister" and referred to her father as "Priest"._

_The "Brothers" and "Sisters" would often visit the girl and take care of her on occasion. Just like they were all one big family. They were caring and nice people to each other and to the girl._

_She stayed like this for many years. Her health never got worse, and it never got better. The Brothers and Sisters still watched over the girl the same way since she met them._

_Then one day, a new face showed up._

_He was an older looking man that wore modest clothing and carried around a bag with him. He never gave his name, but told everyone to refer to himself as "Doctor"._

_The Doctor visited the girl one day. He asked the girl, "Do you feel alright?" and "How long have you been like this?"._

_The girl said "For as long as I can remember, I have felt weak and don't have energy. But I'm never in pain."_

_The girl smiled at the Doctor like she would to any Brothers or Sisters. "You really have a beautiful smile. And you have done well to live like this for a long time." The Doctor said back to the girl._

_He reached into his bag and pulled out a needle and a vial. "This will make everything all better. I promise you will be able to go outside after this."_

_After he finished, the man who called himself "Doctor" left and he wasn't seen again._

_Soon after that, the girl started to feel stronger and had more energy. She could stand up and walk around and wasn't as tired all the time. Within weeks, it was like the girl had never been sick to begin with._

_She was so happy. She couldn't believe it. Her life had changed in such a short time._

_It was then she decided that she had to thank the Doctor who had saved her._

_So when she was old enough, she left her Father and her Brothers and Sisters to go find the man and thank him for giving her a new life._

* * *

_There was once a little girl._

_The girl was a kind, caring little soul almost like a saint._

_This girl was terribly ill. She wasn't at death's door, but her sickness was enough to keep her bedridden._

_She would lie in that bed day after day with no sign of getting any better._

_She had very little to occupy herself with. The only things she had at her side, were fairy tails and various books._

_She would read these fairy tales day after day, immersing herself in the worlds that were written. It helped her mind escape from the cruel reality that she lived._

_Her father was a very busy man. He rarely paid attention to her and focused on his profession. The girl didn't quite know what it was her father did, but he had many people working under him._

_They referred to each other as "Brother" and "Sister" and referred to her father as "Priest"._

_The "Brothers" and "Sisters" would often visit the girl and take care of her on occasion. Just like they were all one big family. They were caring and nice people to each other and to the girl._

_She stayed like this for many years. Her health never got worse, and it never got better. The Brothers and Sisters still watched over the girl the same way since she met them._

_The girl grew up like this. New faces showed up calling themselves Brother and Sister overtime. And the girl's father finally started to pay attention to her._

_He would visit her and he would even read the stories she so loved._

_He also started to tell her of what he was doing for a living. He was known as a Priest for the local religion that everybody followed. The "Brothers" and "Sisters" that were all around her were fellow believers._

_"My daughter, I believe if you choose to follow our religion, then one day our Savior will bless you and heal you of your sickness. I only want the best for you. There is no other way to cure you I'm afraid." Her Father said._

_The girl, wishing to be normal and wanting to spend more time with her father, agreed to his offer._

_"That's wonderful my daughter! Then we must prepare you so you can swear your oath."_

_Later that night, a chosen few Brothers and Sisters entered the room of the girl. It was time for the preparation, for her to welcome the Savior within her._

* * *

The man opened his eyes in a flash and he sat up. "What was that..."

The man held his head and tried to focus on what he just saw. "That was...like two different dreams...but the girl in it was the same...that girl was..."

His vision returned to focus and he looked at his surroundings. Various bodies were scattered around the room. Naked bodies of men and women of different ethnicity's and body types lay all over the place. They were sleeping.

The man got up and went to his closet. Three bodies were sleeping on each other inside. The man ignored the bodies and grabbed clothes from inside, then he maneuvered around the bodies and left the room.

He came out into a spotless living room and heard the sound of the front door shutting. He peered at the door and saw a lone figure there. The figure turned and faced him.

"Ah, good morning master. I hope last night was enjoyable."

Alter Ego class servant Kiara Sessyoin stood in front of the door. She had a smile on her face that was both pure and wicked.

The man, Sato Umagami, stared at the servant for a moment. His heart was beating fast and sweat was starting to form on his brow. He quickly turned his head in another direction. "M..morning, Sessyoin."

Sato quickly moved to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

One week ago, Sato had summoned this strange servant. The summoning went wrong when he didn't end up summoning assassin as planned, but something else had gone wrong. The servant itself that was summoned _should_ not be able to be summoned.

"Master." The sweet voice interrupted Sato's thoughts. "What exactly is the plan you have in mind?"

Sato was about to look at his servant and answer, but he stopped before his eyes even had view of her figure. "W..well I don't really have one. I..I'm not in a position to give orders in the first place." He quickly moved to a nearby chair while trying to keep view of the servant far away.

"My my, but that's terrible master. This is a Holy Grail War, we must have a plan of action." Her worried expression changed to a smile. "Or...do you intend to stay here the entire time?"

"Of course not Sessyoin!" He spoke out but quickly calmed himself. "I mean, no, that is not my goal. I...I just don't don't what to do right now."

"Hmm, this is quite a predicament..." The smile on her face faded and she thought for a moment. Then her eyes opened and a smile came back.

"I think I have a solution to this problem. I can go out and search for servants, while you stay here and prepare for an attack on them."

Sato sat silently for a moment. "Y..yes that's a good idea. I can store up my mana for when you really need it..."

The servant could tell that something was bothering Sato. Her facial expression or movements didn't show it, but it was very easy for her to see through the man. She licked her lips.

"Master, what seems to be the problem?" Chills went down Sato's spine and he froze completely.

_"No no no no no no no no! I don't mean it like that! Please don't look at me like that my saint! The look in her eyes the look in her eyes! I am worthless. Nothing more than a bug. I can feel it down to my soul. I am not worthy I AM NOT WORTHY! Please forgive me please!"_

His thoughts went into overdrive.

This was a repeating event. Sato would freeze and turn almost vegetable like. The servant did nothing to cause this however. All she did was look at him, but that is all it took.

_"Oh my saint, why do I do this. I disappoint you and you see through me. You see me down to my very soul. The horrible things I have done! They were for good reason! It was all for you, please understand! My wife didn't but I know you do. PLEASE UNDERSTAND!"_

While it's true the servant did nothing to cause him to go into this state, she was capable of doing one thing. She could "see" people.

Not the people themselves, but what was _inside_. Their soul one could say. How she could do it, Sato didn't understand. He had never heard of Mystic Eyes capable of doing such a thing. The people that lie in his room right now were perfect examples of what his servant was capable of however.

_"Let me explain let me explain let me explain! I can tell you what I mean so you can understand! Just please please don't look at me like that! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT PLEASE!"_

The servant closed her eyes and Sato could feel the pressure on him release. He started breathing again and he glanced in the servant's direction. Her nun outfit looked just as pure as the first day he saw it. It was almost too blinding to look at. He averted his eyes quickly.

"U..um...I agree with the plan...but what about the others? We don't know about the other servants..." He stumbled his words and spoke barely above a whisper.

"My my, you don't have to worry about me master. I can handle myself just fine." She gave a very innocent chuckle. "I will be back soon, so just be sure to keep our _guests_ company if they awake." She gave a smile and a wave then disappeared.

Sato finally relaxed when he knew the servant was gone.

He looked out the window at the night sky. It must have been sometime close to midnight he guessed. He got up from his seat and went to the nearby desk, then he turned on the laptop that lay on it.

Sato pushed multiple keys and entered a code of sorts, then a window popped up on the screen. It read: _School of Tachikawa-Ryu._ It was the homepage of a very strange website. It mostly listed instructions, but numerous photos could bee seen throughout.

Sato scrolled down the page and clicked on various links. "Where is it, where is it..." Then he finally stopped at one and clicked it. It was a post from a site admin. It had text with an accompanying picture. "It couldn't be..." Sato slumped back in his chair and stared at the screen in awe.

_This little one could be our real Savior. Thank the priest for such a gift to us!_ Beneath the text was a picture of a little girl in a white dress. She was laying in a bed while holding some children's books, with the sweetest little smile on her face. And her face looked oddly like the very servant that Sato had summoned.

* * *

**Manhattan**

The bright screen of the phone in his hands illuminated his face. He was currently texting someone.

_Sorry honey, but the boss isn't laying off me today so I gotta stay and clean up. Should be home by 2 at the latest. Love you._

He tapped the screen multiple times then started texting again.

_I just got off work. Be there in 15. I missed you._

He put his phone in his pocket and did a quick stretch. He had a smug smile on his face and was whistling to himself as he walked down the street.

It was all quite aside from the sound of his footsteps, but his footsteps were much louder than usual. He instinctively looked behind him with the corner of his eye.

He could see a woman's heels walking behind him. _"I wonder where she works?" _The man thought to himself.

It was then he noticed that there was no one else walking down the street. Not in front of him and not across the road. This was unusual he thought. _"The city is never this quiet..."_

The sound of the footsteps behind him sounded like they were getting louder. He started to get chills all over his body.

The man had never felt like this before. He was slowly starting to panic.

"Excuse me?" The sound of a sweet voice behind him caused him to halt. He slowly turned around.

A beautiful woman stood there with a concerned face. "I seem to be lost. Could you tell me where I am right now?"

The man's panic vanished just like it had appeared. _"Oh, it's just a lost foreigner." _He noted she looked Asian. She wore a nun's robe with a very unusual opening around the left leg.

His eyes focused on her face. _"Wow, she is stunning." _He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Then he slowly examined her body.

The more he looked the more he became entranced in her looks. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. A sly smile grew on his face.

"Of course." The man explained where they were and the local landmarks nearby. "I would be willing to accompany you to your destination. It's late at night after all and a woman shouldn't be alone." The woman smiled at the man's offer and graciously accepted

_"Maybe I will have to tell her that I will be late. I have two hours until I need to be home anyway_." The man quickly pulled out his phone and texted his thoughts to the woman awaiting him.

"Now, where is it you need to go?" The man slowed down and maneuvered his way next to the woman like a snake. Just like he had done many times before.

When he was close enough, he held out his arm behind the woman, and lightly touched her arm.

The moment he touched her, it was like time froze. His mind went blank and he lost all feeling in his body.

"Fufufu. You are a very straightforward man." He could miraculously hear her voice. But it wasn't sweet. It was like hearing poison directly seep into his ears.

The woman turned to face the man. She had a smile on her face that terrified the man down to his very soul. It was that of a beast looking at it's dying prey.

"Why don't I give you what you desire then, and show you paradise, fufu."

In that frozen moment in time, with nobody to witness it, the man disappeared. Only the sound of a gust of wind, slithering tentacles, and the heavy breathing of a woman could be heard.

* * *

**June 7, 2015**

**New York City, Manhattan**

It was early in the morning. The Clocktower mage stood in the middle of the destroyed room. There was a look of anger and disappointment on his face. He lifted his left hand and looked at it.

The red marks proving that he was a master of the holy grail war were on the back of his hand. Two of them were still bright red, but one of them had faded and almost disappeared.

"Damn Caster. What was she trying to do?" He looked to a large door at the end of the room on the left side. A flow of magical energy surrounded it.

Steiner walked to the desk at the end of the room and looked at the various papers scattered on it. A small doll was holding a piece of paper and looked like it was reading it. He snatched the paper from the doll and looked at it. What was written on there was a magic formula that he did not recognize.

As he looked at the paper, he recalled the events that led to this incident.

Four days ago, Caster had proposed a plan to Steiner. She offered to teach him some of her magecraft and in exchange, he would stop leaving and scouting out for other servants. Since he started, Steiner had only one clue as to where a master could be.

He knew of a private plane landing in upstate New York and it had unusual passengers, but that was all the info he was able to obtain. And soon after he got that info, Ruler showed up.

Since her meeting at the church, Steiner knew that Ruler would be his enemy. She had no sanctity for the secrecy of the grail war and even said she would use the other masters and servants to her advantage. If anything, Steiner wanted to dispose of Ruler himself.

He had refused the opportunity many times before, but because of this newfound enemy he wanted more strength, so he accepted to be trained by her

Three days ago the training started. His weak magic circuits proved difficult to deal with. Caster, AKA Helena Blavatsky, was well versed in all sorts of magecraft thanks to her extensive knowledge. She even knew magecraft from the Age of Gods, but that was far too much for any modern mage to handle.

This first day of training was starting to seem pointless for Steiner. He tried all different types of magecraft, but it didn't produce results he was happy with. He could use them at half the magic power that a normal mage could.

"I knew this would happen so here!" Then she gave Steiner a potion. "It took a while to find the formula for this, but with so many Olcott's it was easy! This isn't something modern mages can make nowadays, and it wouldn't work as well without the power of Mahatma so this is my very own creation."

Steiner recalled the smile on her face when she handed him the strange potion. Looking back on it now he thought, it felt nice to see that smile, even though he only saw her as his tool.

When he downed the potion, he felt immense pain for a few moments, then he felt full of energy. He noticed the amount of magic circuits in his body had increased.

"Normally this potion would be nothing more than a simple shutdown of the magic circuits, but because of my tweaks it now creates temporary artificial magic circuits! They won't last very long and aren't really powerful, but it makes a whole lot of them!"

What his Caster had done was not only blasphemy, it was also on the level of True Magic. Steiner even thought if a mage from the Age of Gods was capable of doing what she just did. The work of numerous Magic Crests or century long bloodlines, was just artificially created as a simple potion.

He tested out his newfound power.

His magic ability had doubled and he was capable of using magecraft he never could before.

After two hours, the magic circuits disappeared and his magic power went back to normal. But that didn't matter, because now he had something that would benefit him greatly.

Two days ago the second day of training started. Steiner had at this point really started to rethink his original plans for the grail war. After all, he had just gained a newfound power.

"Master, why are you fighting for the Holy Grail?" The question came out of nowhere and Steiner hesitated to answer.

He also realized he had never actually _talked_ to his servant aside from giving orders and discussing plans. He didn't know much about his servant either and she didn't know much about him.

Normally, Steiner wouldn't care to answer the question. A servant is just a tool for him to use after all. But, for some reason, Steiner was feeling differently, and he couldn't quite explain why. Even looking back on it, he still doesn't know why.

"Simple. I want to reach The Root. Every other mage would say the same."

"No not that. You mages all want the same thing. I want to know why you think it is worth fighting in the grail war for."

"What I think?" The question itself had now become confusing.

"Exactly. What is it you want to wish for in the end, and why is it so important you would risk your life for it?"

Steiner stopped his training and thought for a moment. "Hmm, I would have to say immortality is what I would wish for."

Caster was sitting in a chair at the time and was leaning back as they spoke. When Steiner answered the question, Caster's chair tipped over and she fell on the floor. She quickly recovered, but it left a mark in Steiner's memory. She had never done something so clumsy before.

"I..I see. So that is your wish master."

Steiner noticed the hesitation in her voice. But he decided not to question it. "What is your wish Caster?"

"Hmm, I have many wishes, but they can all be granted by the power of Mahatma. So nothing I can think of at the moment..."

"Hmph, isn't that ironic." Steiner then returned to his training.

Then yesterday happened, which led to the current events. Steiner was sleeping soundly, but was awoken by a loud bang. He jumped out of bed and immediately defended himself. He thought they were under attack.

When he ran out into the main room, they really were under attack. There was a giant monster in the destroyed room and Caster was in its sights.

"Caster! What's going on!"

Caster turned and faced her master. She had a smile on her face. "Oh, good morning master! Sorry about the mess. I thought I would try something different for training today!"

While Caster was really enthusiastic, Steiner looked furious.

He had a back and forth argument with Caster about the monster. She claimed it would help with his training, but he claimed that it would end up destroying the temple. She pouted and started to have a tantrum.

And in the heat of the moment, Steiner did something he regrets. He lifted up his left hand. "By the order of my Command Seal I order you, kill this monster!"

Caster ended up killing the monster quickly and then Steiner proceeded to berate her. When he finished, a door appeared in the place of a bookshelf and Caster darted into it and the door shut. She hasn't come out since, and the communication between master and servant is blocked within that room.

That is how Steiner ended up in this situation. He has been trying to get Caster out of that room since yesterday.

He put the paper down then stood in front of the large door. He did four consecutive knocks then waited for an answer. There was nothing.

He had tried many things to get Caster to answer him, but nothing worked. He was starting to lose motivation. _"She is being stubborn. Better off just going out and searching for other servants."_ He thought.

But he just couldn't bring himself to leave. He felt that was somehow the wrong thing to do. So, he decided to keep himself occupied by practicing the magic he learned.

As he practiced, he felt a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He would even glance at the door more often than he would like to admit. The whole situation was something he didn't really know how to handle.

_"I am a mage. I shouldn't have to care about a disobedient tool. Plus, I am the master. I would rather not, but I can use a command seal if she refuses to come out in the next few_ days." These constant thoughts swam through his head. Yet he wasn't satisfied with this line of thinking and he didn't understand why.

For years, Steiner was just your average mage at the Clocktower. He had no notable accomplishments, his family was slowly on the verge of dying, and he had very few connections with powerful individuals. He was just as simple and basic as mage as one could get.

And a man like him heard of the Holy Grail War one day and decided that he would participate in it. A most bizarre decision.

He was a curt, logical, and almost emotionless individual. He rarely thought of others or what others thought of him. He had very few worries and zero regrets in life. The definition of a pure-blooded mage.

_"Why am I concerned about Caster?"_ The nagging feeling. The complete opposite of who he was a as a person. It wouldn't stop.

In a fit of frustration, he used a particularly powerful spell and launched it at the wall. The impact shook the whole building and left a smoke cloud in the air. He stomped over to the door and raised his clenched fist and slammed it down.

It stopped short of the door, then his fist relaxed. "Caster, we need to talk. Will you come out?" He spoke in a soft tone. It was very uncharacteristic, to the point he had no idea he was even speaking until the words left his mouth. When they did he started to question if it was even him that spoke.

"...what is it?" A sullen voice behind the door spoke.

The unexpected response stunned Steiner for a moment. "Caster. What was the purpose of summoning that monster?" His voice was softer, but it still had a stern tone to it.

"...I wanted you to test your newfound abilities...and I wanted to see if we could have good teamwork together..."

"...I see. But why didn't you discuss this with me before hand?"

"Because I am your teacher!" Her voice went back to the cheery tone for a moment then went back to being low. "It wouldn't be much of a test if you knew what it was going to be about. So a surprise was the only answer..."

Steiner was quiet and had a blank expression. "Caster, you need to discuss things with me beforehand. I am the master and you are the servant." A faint whimper could be heard through the door. And what sounded like quiet sobbing. "We are both fighting for the grail, so we need to be in agreement on what to do."

There was silence for a while. Then the magic on the door faded, and the door made a pop sound then creaked open slowly. Caster's head popped out. Her cheeks were wet and she sniffled for a moment. "You mean...like work together?"

Steiner's face was still expressionless. "Something like that yes. I can handle the other master's, but servants are outside my capabilities. Although I may be able to distract one temporarily long enough for you to strike a lethal blow."

A small smile grew on Caster's face. "So you need my help?"

Steiner hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Yes that's right." The door quickly flew open and Caster had a triumphant pose. She wiped her face with her sleeve and had a beaming smile.

"I knew you would see the light of Mahatma! I will gladly work with you so you can experience it too!" She walked past Steiner and the door shut on its own then promptly disappeared. "Wow, I didn't think I made this big of a mess. I'm sorry about that." She walked through the destroyed room.

"Caster, I don't want to have to use another command seal. Be cautious on what you do from now on."

Caster had a nervous smile on her face, but she nodded at Steiner's words. "Oh, but I do have something I want to ask you." Caster turned and faced her master.

"What is it? So long as it is reasonable I will accept it."

Caster pointed her finger at Steiner with a large smile. "Considering I am your teacher, I would rather stop calling you "master" and start calling you "student" instead!"

"No." He said without any hesitation.

"Then how about by your name? Oh, but "Lorenz" just doesn't sound right. "Steiner" should be fine though."

For the first time, Steiner actually moved a muscle and his expression changed. He put his hand on his chin and looked like he was thinking. "Alright, I will accept that."

Caster smiled like a child then held her hand out. "Fantastic! Looking forward to working with you Steiner!"

For just a split-second, Caster could swear she saw a smile flicker on the man's stone-like face. "Just don't forget our roles." He reached out his hand and grasped hers, then both shook with a new found camaraderie.

* * *

**June 7, 2015**

**New York City, The Bronx**

_The flashes were instant. Fast enough to not notice, but vivid enough to remember._

_A flash of standing in a white room surrounded by figures in white._

_A flash of dozens of bodies. Red with blood but alive, and some that were visibly dead._

_A flash of two hands wearing white gloves covered in blood._

_A flash of a smiling teary-eyed man staring up at me. I held onto his one remaining arm. His whole right side was covered in blood, yet he smiled at me with tears._

_He said one word to me. "Angel."_

* * *

The sound of loud voices interrupted the dream. The woman who dreamed slowly opened her eyes and her vision was blasted with light. When her sight was clear, she looked around the room. It was just an ordinary bedroom.

She raised her hand and touched her face. Her cheeks were wet. "Tears? What was that..." She wiped her face then got up from the bed. She glanced at the digital clock hanging on the wall to her left. "11:28, it's almost noon already?"

She left the room while stretching. Coming out into the main room, she saw a sight she had slowly gotten used to over the past few days.

A woman wearing a out of style bright red outfit stood in the middle of the room. She was talking (yelling) to the two men sitting on the couch. The sound of utensils and plates being moved could be heard in the kitchen. All the newly awoken girl could do was sigh at the usual sight.

Her memory flashed through her mind briefly.

Five days ago, Marie attempted a joke "magic ritual". It was supposed to be for fun and games, until it summoned the woman currently berating her brothers. Their first meeting wasn't ideal however.

It turned into a hysterical fit between the two girls very quickly. Marie grabbed a knife for protection, the woman in red chased Marie and tackled her multiple times, this was a repeated process that lasted longer than it really should have.

After things calmed down, Marie asked a simple question. "Who are you?" And the red figure responded with this. "That doesn't matter. I'm here to save people even if I have to kill them. So where are the injured?"

Marie didn't know what to think, let alone how to respond to that answer. The back and forth went on for a long time. Marie would ask a question and the woman would respond with a nonsensical answer. She was getting nowhere in finding out what just happened.

Then eventually, a knock came at the door. Before Marie could even think of what to do, the woman in red casually walked over to the door and opened it while saying, "What do you want?"

Marie's two brothers stood dumbstruck at the door. A very awkward conversation happened afterwords. Marie couldn't come up with a lie on the spot, but she didn't have to.

When the brothers asked the woman questions, she responded with easy understandable answers for once. Her name was Florence, her job was to save lives because she was a nurse, and she was summoned by Marie to save people.

Because of the actual answers, Marie was able to come up with a decent lie. "Florence is one of the head nurses at the medical school and I asked her to train me personally. She is a little eccentric but she is very good at her job."

Her brothers believed her and proceeded to drop the subject. tThere was one thing they couldn't let go however. "Why is there what looks like a magic circle in the middle of the room?"

Shortly after the "summoning", Marie's sole focus was to figure out the deal with this woman who suddenly appeared. The whole thing involving the magic circle had left her mind completely. And now she was wondering how to even explain it.

She originally thought it was just a game her brother's did when they were young, but her reasoning was now different. Things felt "off" now and she didn't want to do anything unnecessary. It wasn't that she thought about it, but it was a gut feeling. Almost like an instinctual warning

So she was at a complete loss on what to say. "Oh that, I forgot to clean it up. You were distracting me." Florence said abruptly. She then proceeded to wipe away the "summoning circle". "A filthy mess like this, I will not stand for it at all. So unsanitary."

Marie quickly came up with an excuse. She said Florence made the "magic circle" as kinda like a prayer of sort to wish herself good luck. "She is a little eccentric after all."

Eventually, her mother came home and Marie had to explain the whole situation to her as well. On the surface, she looked like she believed it. But Marie could tell that she didn't in the slightest. Her mother's suspicions was revealed even more when the brothers mentioned that "weird magic circle" that was in the middle of the room.

When the sun set and the moon rose, Marie's brothers were fast asleep. That was when her mother started the interrogation. So Marie told her mother everything. The entire time, her mother had a dark look on her face. It was a mix of sadness, disappointment, and anger.

When Marie finished, her mother said a very strange thing. "I was afraid of this ever happening."

Marie's mother then proceeded to tell the history of their family. How the family was actually from a long line of "mages" that goes back hundreds of years. How the world actually works and what magic and magecraft really is. She explained that before Marie and her brother's were born, she decided to not live the life of a mage, so she abandoned the family and moved far away.

It worked and she got to live a normal life. Met a man, got married and had children, a perfectly normal life. Until her husband found out about the family secrets. It's what caused Marie's father to leave in the first place.

The whole slew of information that was being poured into Marie's head was almost too much for her to handle. She was finding out that her whole life and her whole family's history was a lie. but her mother wasn't finished.

She said that when Marie's grandparents died, they left all their magical research and the entire family's history to their grandchildren. Marie and her twin brothers were the heirs to a long time mage family.

"The stuff in the guest room belonged to your grandparents. So everything in there is related to magic." This sentence was enough for Marie to start realizing the truth as to what happened to her earlier.

Then her mother told her of an ancient magic ritual called a "Holy Grail War". A life and death battle that mages in the east fought for. Marie's grandparents wanted to participate in one as well, but they never got around to it.

Marie started to panic when she learned about what she just did. She was having a full blown meltdown that lasted for hours until she fell asleep.

The next day, Marie's mother said that she would look into the current situation. She despised magic, "But if its to protect my daughter, I don't care what I have to go through."

The day after that the suspicions were confirmed true. Marie's mother had found the information regarding the Holy Grail War in New York City, and it worried her greatly. She claimed it could screw up everything about magic. The more she said, the more she worried Marie.

Marie wanted out. She never asked to join the war and didn't want to participate in it. Her mother tried to convince her, but she still refused. Marie then holed up in her room for the whole day.

Florence, the mysterious person that suddenly appeared in front of Marie, was the servant of Marie, specifically the Berserker class servant. She was mad to begin with. So Marie's mother ha dot explain that leaving the servant to her own devices, could result in horrible consequences.

Marie wants to become a doctor to save people. with the Holy Grail War being here in the public eye, and the danger of servants and their powers, people's lives are at risk. So she had no choice but to participate.

All these things that happened seemed like a distant memory to Marie now. But the current sight in front of her eyes showed that it was the cruel truth she now lived.

"You two are clearly ill. To eat your food then proceed to just leave the plate sitting there, letting the germs and bacteria grow! I must teach you the proper manners."

The sounds of her new daily life was almost soothing to listen to. But Marie couldn't quite focus on it. Her mind now fully woken up, was focused on what she saw yesterday.

She looked at her left hand and gently rubbed the red marks. She saw those very red marks on the hand of a patient at her medical school. And that means only one thing. "He was a master..." She mumbled under her breath.

Marie had no idea how to handle the situation. She was dragged into this unknowingly after all. She wasn't prepared in the slightest to fight other people that could wield magic. Being within arms reach of an enemy was enough to send her into a panic and come running home.

She tried talking to her servant and her mother about it, but it wasn't any help. Marie could barely sleep last night due to the anxiety of everything.

"Marie, you woke up pretty late today. Did you not sleep well?" The voice of her mother snapped her back to reality.

"Uh yeah. Didn't sleep too well it seems." She gave off a weak smile trying to hide her anxiousness.

Florence suddenly stopped her lecture of the brothers and locked eyes on Marie. With the speed almost like a bullet, she leaped towards Marie. Landing just inches from her face, Florence stared deep into her masters eyes.

"You didn't sleep well you say? That's not good. If you don't get enough sleep it affects your health, and I won't allow that."

Even though Marie was the master in this situation, she couldn't help but feel fear in the face of her servant. The look of determination in her eyes and her unwavering personality was far too much for her to handle.

Her brother's had gotten used to it and her mother was wary around the servant, but they kinda found her endearing in a way. But for Marie, all she felt was the fear of dying at any moment.

"I..its just a one time thing. I couldn't sleep last night after what happened yesterday."

"Yesterday? I don't recall anything important." Florence said in a casual tone.

Marie leaned closer and spoke in the voice of a whisper. "I mean that other injured master I met at my med school."

The air suddenly grew thick. A chill ran through the bodies of every single person in the room. Florence who was previously acting calmly, now had a dark aura and her posture was stiff.

"Did you say he was injured?" Her voice wasn't calm. It was stern and boomed throughout the room.

The pressure was too much for Marie. She thought that if she spoke she might just die, so all she did was nod.

Without any hesitation, Florence dashed to door and left the apartment within a second. It all happened so fast it took a moment for anybody to register what happened.

Marie's mother was the first to speak. "Where did she go?" Marie was just about to respond, but she stopped when she heard footsteps rapidly running though the hall.

Florence entered the room and ran straight to Marie and picked her up. "F..Florence what are y-" Then the servant dashed back to the door. They left the building within seconds and they were out on the sidewalk.

Marie was utterly confused. She started to struggle in Florence's arms. She was surprised by how fast and strong the servant was, but more importantly, why did Florence come back for her?

"Don't open your mouth if you don't want to lose your tongue." The ground cracked and the sound of a sonic boom was heard.

Marie's eyes didn't quite see what just happened. She only heard what happened. But her eyes soon adjusted. She was flying in the air at the height of most buildings in the surrounding area.

She was about to scream as they came crashing down, but another loud crack was heard and then they were up in the air again.

_"Is she jumping on the buildings?!" _That thought raced across her mind. Marie couldn't see a thing however. The speed was too fast, and the air against her skin was worse than being on a roller coaster.

She could feel the impact against the buildings right before they jumped. It shook her down to the very core with every last impact.

After another jump, they landed very hard on top of a building. Florence let go of Marie and she fell hard. Before she could recover herself, the sound of metal being destroyed was heard, and rapid footsteps.

* * *

**The Bronx**

The man lying in the hospital bed stared with a bored expression at the TV.

He was tapping his finger repeatedly on his leg.

He tried raising his body, but a sharp pain in his lower back caused him to slam back down on the bed.

"God I hate this." He said with anger on his face.

"Master." A figure appeared out of thin air along with the voice.

"Oh Lancer, what is it?" A small smile appeared on the mans face.

"There is another servant approaching fast. What would you like me to do?" Lancer spoke in a calm reserved voice.

Curtis' smile disappeared and his expression turned serious. "Can you fight them?"

"Yes I can. But will you be able to reach a safe area master?"

Curtis thought for a moment. "I'm afraid I can't move by myself at the moment."

"Then I must get you out of here as soon as possible. Please brace yourself master."

Before Lancer could move, a loud bang was heard and the whole building shook. The smile on Lancer's face disappeared and they had a blank expression. "They are here."

* * *

Berserker had run down the stairs from the roof. Even though she was nothing more than a mad beast in a sense, she could still feel the concentration of mana that a servant gave off.

She ran down to the second floor and looked down the hall. Various people were staring at her and some tried to talk to her. She ignored all of them and focused her sight on the two figures at the end of the hallway.

Lancer stood there, carrying the young man with a blank expression on their face.

Berserkers eyes locked in like a hawk on the man being carried. She could see a blood stain on his shirt, and underneath could see he was injured.

It was like a super sense. Berserker would be able to spot any type of injury on a person just by looking at them. It was a natural instinct for her.

"You are injured! Go back to bed or I will have to cut off your legs so you can't run away!"

Lancer looked at Berserker with an amused expression. "I see, you must be Berserker."

Three bags and a belt appeared around the waist of the woman in red. She pulled out a old looking pistol from the holster and aimed it down the hall. "Come here so I can treat you!"

The pressure in the air grew thick. The innocent bystanders felt nauseous and terrified at this unusual sight. This was something that shouldn't be happening.

Lancer could feel the blood-lust that Berserker was releasing. But Lancer didn't release any blood-lust. They had to protect their master.

The moment Lancer turned away from Berserker, the gun was fired. The shot was loud enough to burst the eardrums of a few close by people. Lancer dodged the bullet and ran to the end of the hallway and turned around the corner.

"Stop right there!" Berserker did a mad dash to the end of the hall and fired four shots after turning the corner. Two shots hit some people stunned by what just passed them, another shot completely missed, and the final shot grazed the hair of Lancer as they ran up a set of stairs.

Lancer jumped up the stairs with a level of speed and grace that it was like the wind blowing. Lancer made it to the third floor and started running down the hall.

Downstairs, Berserker busted down a door and entered a patients room. The room was empty but the difference didn't matter to Berserker. She jumped and punched the ceiling, launching herself through and ending up on the floor above. It was another empty patient's room.

She pulled a grenade out of the bag on her left hip ad threw it at the door. The explosion was instant. It shook the whole building and was much stronger than one would expect. It blew up the whole wall that was the entrance to the room, but it also blew up the outside wall of the med school.

People outside stopped what they were doing and looked at the explosion. Many started to pull out their phones and started filming or making calls.

Lancer was just a few feet from the explosion, but had jumped back just in time. They looked through the smoke and saw Berserker standing there, holding a hospital bed above her head.

"Stop resisting and let me heal you!" Berserker shouted as she threw the hospital bed at Lancer.

Lancer then suddenly changed. The mana flow inside them was drastically altered, and their body changed shape. The arms that held the young man suddenly grew in size, covering him in a cocoon like shape.

Lancer then dashed towards the oncoming bed with a speed far faster than could be seen. The bed split in half and Lancer suddenly appeared on the wall.

Berserker hadn't seen Lancer even move from the previous spot, but that didn't matter. she leaped at Lancer and prepared a simple right hook.

Lancer then jumped off the wall with that same level of speed, and exited through the large hole leading to the outside.

Berserkers fist collided with the wall Lancer was previously at. It destroyed the wall completely and damaged the surrounding area. she quickly tuned toward the hole and looked outside. Lancer had disappeared, and she could sense no sign of the servant.

She holstered her gun. An expression of extreme anger was on her face. Then she started running down the hall.

* * *

**?**

The man was staring at the computer in front of him. A website that had the local news was what he was looking at. He clicked play on a video.

_"For those of us just joining now, 30 minutes ago there were gunshots and a large explosion at a medical school located in the western side of The Bronx. There were no casualties, however there are a reported 6 wounded, with 2 in a critical condition. Witnesses claim that a woman wearing a red outfit appeared suddenly and started chasing after a person in a white overcoat. Shots were fired and then an explosion happened afterword. The person in white then disappeared and the woman in red then proceeded to attack the injured people. Before police could arrive on the scene, the woman in red escaped and she is now being tracked down."_

The man stopped the video and kept scrolling through the website. He pressed play on numerous videos that were taken by people filming the incident from outside.

He watched many videos from many different angles. He kept pausing throughout each video at certain points. In one of the video frames, it was possible to see a white blur jump from the hole in the wall to a nearby building. In three different videos, it was clear to see the woman in red standing by the hole and then proceeding to run away.

The man stopped two different videos on the parts where you could see the mysterious figures. He started to rock his seat back and forth.

"Hmm, which servants are these?" He took off his hat and started juggling it. "I guess the one in red is Berserker. She destroyed a portion of the building and was supposedly acting like a wild beast."

"Now the other one..." He locked his eyes on the paused frame of the figure in white. "It's too damn blurry. Can barely even make out a shape. No idea who or what this is." The man stopped juggling and returned the hat to its rightful place.

He held up his left hand and started counting with his fingers. "So first we got Caster in Manhattan, then we got Archer in Brooklyn, Berserker in Brooklyn, and Ruler roaming around all over the place.

Then he held up his right hand. "No idea where Saber even is. That leaves two final servants, Lancer and that other thing." The man smiled with a mischievous expression.

"The one Berserker fought had to have been Saber or Lancer. No way would the other one choose to come out now. It's not strong enough yet."

The man looked at the watch on his right arm then got up from his seat. "I do wonder what the other thing that was summoned is, and when it is finally going to make its move and turn this whole grail war into a magical cesspit." The man gave a quick chuckle and left the room.

* * *

**June 7, 2015**

**New York City, Long Island**

The sound of the doors being flung open echoed throughout the church.

"Father Rimon! We need to speak now!" Toris hastily made his way to the altar.

"What is it Toris?" The priest emerged from the back room.

"There was a huge spectacle just now! Servants just fought in broad daylight with the eyes of the masses watching!"

The look of anger on the mans face only got worse when he saw that unchanging smile the priest wore. It was almost enough to make him strangle the priest where he stood.

"But we knew that this would happen. Why are you so alarmed?"

Toris clenched his fists in anger. "That's not the problem here. The problem is we are doing nothing to try to prevent such occurrences! I cannot allow this to continue. I will contact the Church and tell them that we are in need of a prevention force." The man turned around and started walking away.

"But what will that do Toris?" The man stopped. "This is a Holy Grail War. It will not end until all but one Master and Servant are alive to receive the grail. Do you propose you start attacking the Masters?"

"Of course not, we are well aware of the power of servants. I was referring to marking specific spots for battle, or even using a large scale memory manipulation spell. Something must be done."

"So you will ask the Church to send others that will help you in this endeavor?"

Toris turned to face the priest. "Yes, and you cannot stop me. enjoy your position as overseer for now, Father Rimon."

Toris left the church, and the priest stood all alone. He looked at closed door. "Father Toris, I pray for your safety. He will not let you interfere, no matter what.

* * *

**Servant Profile**

**Class: Caster**

**Master: Lorenz Steiner**

**Name: Helena Blavatsky**

**Sex: Female**

**Height/Weight: 145cm (4ft 7in.) 38kg (84lb)**

**Alignment: Chaotic-Good**

**Parameters**

**Strength: E**

**Endurance: E**

**Agility: D**

**Magical Power: A**

**Luck: A**

**Noble Phantasm: A**

**Personal Skills**

**Magical Energy Tuning: C (Drastically stimulates both the magical energy of herself and those who are in tune her with mana.)**

**Mahatma: A (Can allow herself to use the power granted to her by beings of a higher order. Able to use many types of magecraft.)**

**Search for the Unknown: B (The desire to search for the Root/Truth. Can extend her magical power to others and briefly tap into an unknown magical source.)**

**Class Skills**

**Territory Creation: A (Creates a "workshop" that is an advantageous position to oneself as a mage. Because she possesses A rank, she can create a "Temple" which is superior to a "workshop".)  
**

**Item Construction: B (Allows one to produce devices that contain magical energy. The doll called "Olcott" is one such creation. Olcott does not have any fighting capabilities however.)**

**Noble Phantasm**

**『Sanat Kumara』Venusian God - Heavenly Lord of the Flame**

**Rank: A**

**Type: Anti-Army**

**Range: 1-50**

**Maximum Targets: 150**

**(A giant clad in shining Ether reveals its form alongside a flying object, before burning the surroundings with flames. Supposedly, this is the "recreation" of the power of Sanat Kumara, the Venusian deity that came to Earth and is among one of the many gods of creation. The unknown flying object that comes with it however, has no explanation.)  
**


End file.
